La nuit a ses Secrets
by Narty
Summary: Rogue viens chercher Harry à Privet Drive. Mais pourquoi? Et que cache Harry? SSHP (Suicide, viol, slash donc, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!) c'est ma 1er fic laisser moi un commentaire merci
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bin voilà sur un coup de tête je me lance, je sais même pas où ça vas mener, parce que dans ma tête il y a que des morceaux et ce premier chapitre. Pas grand chose vous allez me dire mais je me dit mes meilleurs idées on toujours était des coup de tête alors pourquoi pas !.

Bin comme je disait un coup de tête mais les fameux morceau ce serait pour sûr :

**SS/HP** j'adore !

**R** en rating parce que je pense parler le viol de suicide et autres tourments et en plus c'est un **slash donc relation entre deux hommes** ! Alors pour ceux qui n'aiment pas bin lisez pas quoi !

Y a rien qui m'appartient ! ça c'est vraiment sûr ! lol ! Le **tout et à la magnifique JK Rowling.** Le seul truc que je pourrais dire qui appartient a ma petite tête singlée c'est le malmenage des persos et de l'histoire de JK Rowling ;-) lol

Alors je vous laisse lire je pense que j'ai assez parler comme ça !

Prologue

Il fait presque nuit, il n'y a plus de bruit depuis longtemps dans tout Privet Drive. C'est ce qu'aimait Harry potter. Le silence, il pouvait le contempler, s'y laisser emporter. Ce n'est pas comme rêver, mais plutôt une sorte de vide qui laisse place à la pensée, bonne ou mauvaise. Là, seul notre esprit décide. Dans cette état là, Harry qui était assis dans le sable du parc de Privet Drive, repensait a tout ce qu'il était a tout ceux qu'il aimait ou haïssait a tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement

Et si

Et si…

Il refaisait le monde dans son esprit. Si capturé par cela qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait.

Seule chose à présent brisant ce silence d'église : les pas mi-lent et mi-impatient d'un homme tout vêtu de noir qui marchait vers la rue de Privet Drive, et ses murmures incessant.

« …et bla et bla il faut le ramener, lui enseigner et bla et bla pourquoi j'ai dit oui… ? »

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit, que ce qu'il venait chercher était assit la dans un parc.

« Et bien voilà, quand on parle du loup » murmure-t-il satisfait de ne pas a avoir a le chercher chez ses moldus.

« Potter ! » … Pas de réactions de l'interpellé. L'homme s'approche alors et vit le jeune homme pris profondément dans ses pensées

« Potter ! » Pas de réponse. La patience n'étant pas la vertu de l'homme il se rapprocha encore dans le but d'envoyer une bonne remarque sanglante au gosse.

c'est pas dans ces habitude ça… pensa l'homme en le voyant être ainsi recroquevillé sur lui même.

« POTTER ! » Harry fut très… trop rapidement tiré de ses pensées par une voix qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître. Il ouvrit les yeux et les leva sur des robes sombres d'un homme grand et pâle.

« Professeur Rogue ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était en train de passer le pire été de sa vie et en plus il fallait que Lui en particulier LUI vienne ?

« Heureux que vos neurone sont encore un peux fonctionnel. Bien que vos oreilles le sont moins. Je vous ai appelé deux fois !

« Excusez-moi professeur je…je… pensais. »

Le professeur en question leva un sourcil interrogateur face à l'hésitation du jeune homme.

« Et vous étier si envahi par vos pensé sans doute très important, sûrement de Quidditch ou du moyen de répondre à tous vos fans, que vous ne m'avez pas entendu vous crier votre nom ? Bien sûr. »

Harry resta bouche bée, décidément sont été venait d'être déclarée catastrophe ambulante.

« Et si vous vous décider à ne plus me regarder comme un poisson hors de l'eau, vous pourriez vous levez. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi ! »

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était assis et en se relavant il failli retomber et dans un mouvement de bras incohérent se rattrapa aux balançoire.

Le professeur Rogue secoua la tête de désespoir et commençais à marcher pour sortir du parc

Une fois que Harry eu reprit sont équilibre il suivit sont professeur de potion.

« Heu… Où allons nous ? »

« Nous allons chez vous pour que vous puissiez cherchez vos affaires, et ne posez pas trop de questions.

Sur ce Harry stoppa net. Aller chez lui ? Avec Rogue ? Pour partir ? A non de 1 il vas se faire tuer pas sont oncle s'il ramène un sorcier a la maison de deux pour aller où ? Avec ROGUE ?

« M. Potter, pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêté ? Y a-t-il un problème avec le fait d'aller chez vous ? » De me montrer votre vie si parfaite ? Mais cela il ne l'ajoutait qu'en pensée. Tout en dosant cela il examinait le jeune homme de la tête au pied.

C'est quoi ces habits ? Dix fois trop large pour lui ? Sûrement le moyen d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui !

« Non monsieur il n'y a pas de problème » Menti Harry, mal a l'aise de la façon dont il venait de ce dévoiler.

« Bon. » Sur ses mots Rogue repartit en direction de la rue où habite le garçon.

Un Harry toujours si inquiet indique la maison à son professeur. Ils arrivent devant la porte du numéro 4 de la rue Privet Drive. Harry hésite faut il oui ou non le risquer ?

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez M Potter ? » Le professeur en potion commençait a avoir un terrible mal de crâne à force de devoir remettre le garçon a sa place.

« Heu… » Mais ne voulant pas finir sa phrase il ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible mais apparemment rien n'y fit les grincement se firent entendre tout de même.

« Potter c'est toi ? Petit morveux ou t'était passé comm… » Vernon ne fini pas sa phrase tant sa stupeur était grande de voir Harry avec cet homme bien étrange. Si étrange qu'il en conclu un seule chose.

« Tu a osé ramener quelqu'un de ton espèce dans cette maison ! Dans MA maison ! » Vernon devenait rouge cramoisi ce qui était le signe d'une très grande fureur

« Mais oncle Ver… » Harry se rapetissai de quelques centimètres et recula d'un pas vers son professeur. Quand il le remarqua il arrêta de reculer.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne garçon ! »

Rogue n'y comprenait rien au baragouinage du gros homme et en conclue que le gosse avait fait une bêtise…

« Pardonner moi d'interrompre votre conversation mais y faut qu'on y aille ! Potter allez cherchez vos affaire ! MAINTENANT ! » Rogue devenait malade à la vue de moldus ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sont mal de crâne et il commençai à perdre patience.

Harry fit aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rassembler le peux qu'il avait et redescendit au pas de course.

« Voilà je suis là ! » Dit-il essoufflé

« Ne soyez pas si insolent ! » Rogue regarda la petite valise de Potter en se demandant comment diable il a pu mettre toutes ses affaire là dedans.

« Allez on y vas. » Il montrait du doigt la porte de sortie.

« S'il n'était pas là tu sais ce qu'il t'arriverait » Rogue fit abstraction de ce commentaire et salua l'homme. Mais ces mots firent resurgirent des mauvais souvenir en Harry.

Finalement il était heureux de pouvoir partir et ça c'est mieux passé que Harry ne l'avait pensé.

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de question mais il se dit qu'il avait tout de même le droit de savoir où ils allaient.

« Heu professeur ? » Dit-il d'une petite voix hésitante

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? » Rogue soupirait en disant cela. Il commençait déjà à en avoir assez du gosse et il devait le supporter jusqu'à la rentrée.

« Où vas-t-on ? » Bin voilà la question inévitable, il est vraiment incroyable ce môme ! Il S'arrêta près d'un arbre se pinça l'arête du nez en espérant que sont mal de tête passe. Il mis une mains dans la poche intérieur de son manteau et en sortit une brosse a cheveux.

Harry avait suivit toute la scène et s'était a sont tour de s'impatienter. Quand il vit la brosse il se dit que cela devait être un portoloin

« A Poudlard ! »

­­­­

Voilà Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je suis vraiment désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu mais il y a sûrement encore des fautes!

Laisser moi vos impression, si vous aimez ou pas mais justifier vous ! Ce n'est qu'avec des critiques claires qu'on peut s'améliorer !

Merci biz


	2. Juste un nuit

Bijour ! Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre !

Je rappelle que rien n'est a moi tout a JKR !

Merci pour vos comentaire c'est vraiment chouette et ça motive !

petite grenouille : je ne veux pas le faire simple, si j'avais voulu le faire j'aurait fat comme tu l'as dit un Harry salement amoché et Rogue aurait tout de suite vu et « ohh pauvre petit je me suis toujours trompé » donc je ne le fait pas comme ça de 1 par ce que Rogue le déteste et vous verrez il vas lui falloir du temps… de 2 les enfant qui ce font battre, violer… se sentent coupable et le cache le plus qu'ils peuvent

Sahada : Bin comme je disait avant j'aime les sous entendu on peut deviner des chose mais rien n'est claire !

Bibulle : Non ce n'était que le prologue, mais tu peux juste m'expliquer ce que tu entant par fond et forme ? Merci

Eliwan :Et oui et oui me voilà je continue j'écrit le plus que je peux pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, parce qu'après ça vas être plus lent je pense un chap par semaine... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mimie : Merci t'est choue ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que la suite te plaire tout autant !

Bonne lecture

Juste une nuit

Harry se sentit aspiré dans un grand tourbillon. Ah qu'il détestait cette sensation. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas bien avant. Il tomba brusquement sur le sol de terre toussa quelques fois avant d'entendre sont professeur le réprimander.

« Lever vous M. Potter ! Et ne faites pas le pauvre petit qui a mal partout »

Harry était vexé mais n'en fit rien. Il se releva du mieux qu'il pu pris sa valise et couru après son professeur qui était déjà partit vers les portes du domaine de Poudlard.

« Monsieur, Monsieur attendez moi ! » Harry était, et à bout de souffle, et à bout de nerf, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme maintenant ou il allait lui sauter dessus. Heureusement que Rogue s'arrêta, il n'eu pas le temps de prendre deux inspiration qu'il crut devoir courir pour sa vie.

« Mais où vous croyez vous M. Potter ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Je ne veux pas attendre sur un enfant qui n'est même pas capable de respecter le moindre ordre qu'on lui donne. Je veux que vous me suiviez et faites ce que je vous dis de faire ! »

Harry fulminait s'il l'avait pu il aurait Avada Kedavriser Rogue sur place tant ses yeux exprimait sa fureur. Mais il ne voulais pas donner satisfaction au maître de potion et lui répondit entre les dents un « oui monsieur » plein de fureur.

« Bon. » Rogue pouvais percevoir la haine du gosse, et était a la fois surpris par sa maîtrise, mais aussi déçus qu'il ne laisse pas aller sa haine pour qu'il puisse lui faire subir d'autres de ses sarcastiques remarques.

Il repris donc sa marche vers le château sans ce soucier du gosse.

Ils passèrent par de nombreux couloir. Certains de ces couloirs, Harry ne les connaissaient pas, et se demandait comment il allait faire pour retrouver son chemin. Ils tournèrent une dernière fois a droite et arrivèrent dans un couloir vide de tableau, et sombre. Seul deux torches illuminaient le début de ce couloir, le reste étant plongé dans une obscurité inquiétante. Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par une main qui le tenait par l'épaule. Il sursauta et se libéra très rapidement de la main de son professeur.

« Vous avez décidément un problème avec vos oreilles M. Potter ! Nous sommes arrivé ! » Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, partait-il si loin dans sont esprit ? Il regardait maintenant le seul tableau du couloir. Il représentait un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir ouvert et en dessous une robe vert sombre très élégante et brodé d'or. Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas Salazar Serpentard.

Rogue dit un mot de passe en Merlin seul sait quelle langue. Il ouvrit la porte, passa dans l'entrée.

« Ceci sont mes appartements privé. » Rogue n'appréciait vraiment pas que ce môme, en particulier celui-là vienne dans ses appartements privé. Harry était impressionné par la grandeur de ces appartements et ne remarqua pas le ton glacial utilisé par le maître de potion.

La pièce était sombre, les murs étant peint en vert ça n'arrangeait en rien la luminosité. En face de Harry se trouvait deux fenêtre, sûrement magique puisque l'appartement se trouvait dans les cachots. Entres ces fenêtres il y avait une haute bibliothèque devant laquelle il y avait une échelle. Harry longe des yeux la bibliothèque pour arriver au plafond. Un très haut plafond de pierre au centre y était accroché un lustre. Il regarda à sa droite et vit 3 portes fermée en bois sombre. A sa gauche le professeur Rogue était en train d'allumer la cheminée. Au fond à gauche, il y avait deux murs mais Harry ne pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait derrière

Sortit de sa stupeur Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici et quand il pourrait aller dans son dortoir.

« Je ne vais pas au dortoir de Gryffondor ? » Demanda-t-il timidement au professeur qui s'était relevé.

« Non M. Potter, Pour cette nuit non. Vous dormirez ici sur le canapé, je sais que ce n'ai pas le luxe comme chez vous mais vous n'en mourez pas M Potter ! » Harry se sentit vexé par ce que venait de lui dire son professeur il ne voulais pas se laisser faire encore.

« Mais je n'ai… »

« Pas de mais M Potter. Nous verrons le directeur demain matin pour vous loger dans des appartements jusqu'à la rentrée. » Harry écarquilla les yeux. Un appartement ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Harry en oublia même de riposter à la dernière insulte.

« Mais pourquoi je suis ici au fait ? » Harry voulait enfin savoir, en même tant il était heureux de ne plus être chez son oncle et sa tante, mais maintenant il se sentait inquiet. Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

« M. Potter je suis fatigué de devoir vous répétez la même chose tout le temps… Vous aurez toutes les information nécessaire demain chez le directeur. Maintenant si vous voulez prendre une douche c'est par là sinon bonne nuit M. Potter ! » Il devenait urgent pour le professeur de soigner son mal de tête et avoir un gosse qui pose constamment des question ça n'aide pas à se détendre l'esprit.

Harry était surprit de la réponse du professeur lui qui d'habitude paraissait infatigable, et ne montrait jamais signe de faiblesse venait de faire entrevoir un petit signe de mal être qui fut très vite remplacé par l'habituelle façade froide du professeur de potion.

Harry suivit le mouvement des mains du professeur vers la salle de bain. C'était la porte à droite des deux autres portes.

« Je prendrait volontiers une douche monsieur » Il prit sa valise et se dirigea donc vers la salle de bains, bien heureux de pouvoir enfin se détendre un peut. C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre une douche et il devait sûrement avoir l'aire d'un jeune délinquant drogué.

« M. Potter ! Vous n'entrerez en aucun cas dans les deux autre porte ! C'est clair ? » Le maître de Potion avait dit cela en dominant de tout sa grandeur Harry pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas spécialement le bien venu dans sa vie privée.

Harry se retourna et se trouva donc devant sont professeur. Comment faisait-il pour se déplacer si silencieusement. Il fut surprit et donc recula d'un pas.

« Oui monsieur. » Il baissa la tête en se retourna pour aller dans la salle de bain. Décidément cette douche allait lui faire du bien.

Le professeur regarda Harry partir vers la porte, la refermer et alla chercher une potion qui calmerait sûrement sont mal de tête.

La salle de bains était aussi vert, mais pastelle ce qui la rendait plus claire. Elle était simple pas de superflu. Il commençait a faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit a la bonne température se déshabilla. Il se retourna et vit un miroir. Il détourna vite sont regard de ce qu'il y voyait : lui, il n'aimait pas ce voire surtout pas maintenant.

Il se glissa dans le bain. Les jet d'eau sur sa peau lui faisait du bien, il se détendit un peux. Il recommençait à divaguer dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il glissait gentiment dans le bain. Il fut sortit de ses rêveries par le jet d'eau chaud qui venait de dévier sur son visage.

« Oulà , Faut pas que je m'endorme moi » Il se releva donc et entrepris de se laver. Quand il eut fini il ouvra sa valise et en sorti la seule robe de sorcier qui lui restait. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir demander au directeur s'il pourrait aller a Pré-au-Lard pour en acheter des nouvelles.

Harry rangea la salle de bains, pris sa valise et sortit dans un hall encore plus sombre que précédemment. Le lustre avait été éteint et seul la cheminée éclairait faiblement la pièce. Harry était pied nu et se senti se refroidir tant par les dalles vertes que par la noirceur du hall. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité et alla donc très vite rejoindre le canapé où il allait dormir.

Il se sentit un peut mieux une fois couché, car il avait y avait le feu a proximité.

Il pris sa baguette magique l'approcha de sa gorge, il ne fit entendre qu'un murmure la reposa et s'endormi.

Les seules bruits qui interrompait le silence de la pièce était a présent les mouvement d'un jeune homme se retournant sur un canapé. Bougeant des mains. Des lèvres. Et se relevant brusquement. Inspirant à grande bouffée d'air.

Encore Harry était fatigué mais ne pouvais rien faire contre ses cauchemars ni contre les visions que lui envoyait Voldemort. Il pris sa baguette bougea a peine les lèvres et soupira.

Maintenant il allait rester éveillé pour presque le reste de la nuit, comme toujours… Il se tourna sur son côté droit et regarda le feu, repensant à ce cauchemar. Cauchemar ou vision ? Il avait un doute là dessus. Il mêlait en même temps des souvenirs douloureux du passé, mais aussi des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenait pas et si ce n'était pas des souvenirs, alors de chose que faisait Voldemort en ce moment.

Au bout d'une heure… Ou deux… Harry ne le savait pas il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. A sa gauche des livre, des livre… Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'approcher il savait parfaitement que ces livre était des livre de potion et autre livre sombre. Derrière lui les ténèbres du hall. A sa droite cette pièce ouverte, il hésita à y aller, rien que pour la curiosité, mais les ténèbre le dissuadèrent

Harry se remis donc à sa contemplation du feu. Au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit des bruits, mais ne fit pas attention. Mais quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir il se retourna très rapidement le cœur lui tapant à la gorge.

Il vit une ombre très sombre s'approcher, Une ombre très sombre et très grande… Rogue

« Potter qu'est ce que vous faites encore éveillé ? Il est 4h du matin ! » Rogue Fulminais. 4h du matin et le gosse ne dormait pas. Qu'allait dire le directeur s'il lui amenait un Harry sur le point de s'endormir ?

4h du matin ? Déjà ? Harry était surprit et agrandit ses yeux de stupeur. Finalement ce feu était très reposant. Il regarda sont professeur, il était toujours assis et donc il lui parut plus grand, et se demandait comment il arrivait a exercer un tel pouvoir de domination, parce qu'il n'était pas très costaux.

« M. Potter je veux que vous dormiez les 3heures qui vous restes à dormir c'est claire ? »

« Oui monsieur » Harry regarda son professeur repartir vers les portes et se recoucha mais il ne pourrait pas dormir, alors il regarda un peu le feu, encore.

L'intention première du professeur était d'aller à la salle de bains, et c'est ce qu0il fit en laissant le jeune homme se rendormir. Quand il ressortit pour aller se recoucher il jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé.

Pas de tête, pas de bruits. Rogue pensait bien qu'il devait dormir. Mais il n'en était rien Harry pensait encore et toujours. Mais cette fois il ne pensait pas au passé mais au futur.

Que vas-t-il se passer demain ?

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce 2e chapitre vous a plu ! Je pense que le prochain sera pour lundi !

Bisous a tous


	3. Cauchemar

Keana : Les deux premiers chapitres étaient courts et pour ce chap. j'ai fait un poil plus long. Mes chap. sont courts mais je pense qu'il y en aura beaucoup. Et que je vais écrire maintenant un chapitre par journée que passe Harry. Alors voilà bonne lecture. En espérant que la suite te plaise !

Edge : Et la voici la suite ! lol ! En espérant que ça plaise !

Mimie : Oui j'ai aussi remarqué que avec des petit problèmes. Mais c'est pô grave ! lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew c'est vraiment gentil a toi ! Ça me motive vraiment a continuer ! Et j'espère que je ne fait pas trop attendre ! Alors bonne lecture ! Bisous

jenni944 : Oui Rogue est très observateur mais il est humain et il a une idée plutôt précise sur ce qu'est Harry et il n'en démord pas ! Il voit Harry comme sont père et en plus sa célébrité. Tout ce qu'il voit il veux pourvoir le caser dans ses deux critère. D'un côté je pense même qu'il est un peut jaloux. Bonne lecture biz

onarluca : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! et bien Voici la suite ! lol !

Bibulle : Mais non mais non ! Comme je l'ai dit j'accepte toutes les critiques ! Alors pas de problème. Merci pour l'explication, je savais pas… je n'ai jamais été bonne élève en français et en apprentissage on en a pas du tout… Alors voilà J'espère que l'histoire va te plaire par ce que ça devient intéressant dans ce chap. biz

Alors voilà le 3e chapitre. J'ai pensé faire un chap. par jour vécu par Harry, enfin environ on verra par la suite…

ET JE REPELLE QUE C'EST UNE FIC QUI PARLE DE SUICIDE DE VIOL ET DE RELATION ENTRES DEUX HOMMES ! QUE CE SOIT BIEN CAIR Parce que dans ce chap. je ne l'évoque plus mais je l'écris clairement !

**Et je remercie du fond du cœur BadAngel qui a le grand courage d'être ma bêta ! Bin oui le français c'est pas mon fort ! lol Alors merci beaucoup**

Voilà alors comme toujours rien ne m'appartient mais tout est à JK Rowling

Alors bonne lecture a tous

Bisous

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Toujours étendu sur le canapé Harry entendit Rogue ouvrir la porte de ce qui était apparemment sa chambre. Il n'avais pas dormi, comme d'habitude, et espérait ne pas avoir trop à être avec son professeur aujourd'hui, car ses nerfs étaient plutôt sensibles.

« M. Potter ! C'est l'heure ! » Rogue n'avais pas très bien dormi non plus. Avoir quelqu'un dans ses appartements Harry Potter, qui plus est, cela n'aidait en rien à dormir.

Harry marmonna un "oui monsieur" endormi, qu'il espérait assez convainquant pour faire croire à son réveil. Il prit ses lunettes, sortit de la couverture et resta un moment assis sur le canapé avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bains. Il se lava un peu le visage avec de l'eau glacée pour le remettre d'aplomb. Quand il ressortit de la salle de bains le maître de potion était accoudé près de la cheminée et se retourna vers lui. Harry voulut prendre sa valise mais fut interrompu par la voix glaciale de son professeur.

« Laissez vos affaires ici ! Nous allons manger ! »

Harry ne voulait pas spécialement manger, il n'avait pas faim et avait perdu l'habitude de manger chez les Dursley. Il mangeait un fois par jour, au grand maximum… Pour ne pas laisser deviner son manque d'enthousiasme à la simple idée de prendre son repas, il suivit docilement son enseignant dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Vous mangerez à la table des enseignants comme pendant les fêtes de noël. Après nous irons chez le directeur. »

Harry était content de voir le directeur malgré les quelques différends qu'il avait pu avoir avec lui. Et puis après tout, il se disait qu'au moins après il ne sera plus avec Rogue !  
Le professeur en question, lui, ne se réjouissait pas trop de cette petite rencontre avec le directeur. Il ne savait pas comment le gosse allait réagir, et une de ses colères risquait de lui redonner la migraine… 

Arrivé a la table des enseignants il salua poliment tous les enseignants, mais n'aperçut pas le directeur. Harry se servit de pain, de jus de citrouille mais ne fit que picorer par-ci par-là un petit morceau tout en regardant la grande salle d'un regard vide. Il sentit bien vite le regard du maître des potions ce poser intensément sur lui et pris un petit peu de jus de citrouille pour pouvoir faire quelques chose de ses mains.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, car le professeur Rogue, tout en le maudissant, le regardait très attentivement, et se demandait bien ce qu'avait le garçon pour ne pas manger. D'habitudes les adolescents mangent tout les temps. Au bout d'un moment il se fut interrompu dans ses pensée par le professeur Chourave qui lui demandait ce qu'il voulais comme nouvelles herbes pour ses potions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ils arrivèrent à la gargouille, cerbère du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur de potion murmura le mot de passe, et elle pivota. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, le professeur n'eut pas besoin de toquer. Apparemment le directeur savait déjà qu'ils étaient là. Un "entrez!" plein de joie leur fut crié.

Harry entra à la suite de son professeur et prit place sur la chaise restante.

« Ah, bonjour M. Potter vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? » L'enthousiasme du directeur était resté intact même après le retour de Voldemort.

« Oui M. le directeur, merci » Mentit Harry et il sentit le regard de Rogue de poser encore une fois sur lui.

« Et vous Severus ? » Rogue faillit lui répondre que non, qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit de peur qu'un élève, qui ne dormait pas, détruise son espace privé ! A la place le professeur marmonna un "oui" peu convainquant.

« C'est bien mon garçon. » Harry ne savait pas si cela s'adressait à lui ou à son professeur.

« Harry sais-tu pourquoi tu est ici ? » Harry qui pensait enfin recevoir des réponses claires se  
retrouva devant le directeur qui lui posait la même question qu'il se posait depuis que le professeur Rogue était venu le chercher !

« Non Monsieur. » Harry avait de la peine a rester calme et cela transparaissait dans sa voix et, apparemment, le directeur l'avait remarqué aussi et il n'avait pas envie que Harry détruise à nouveau son bureau.

« Tu sais chez ta tante tu étais en sécurité, à l'abris de Voldemort. Mais il devient de plus en plus puissant même si maintenant nous avons le ministère derrière nous, tu n'est pas en sécurité ! »

« Mais vous venez de dire que j'étais en sécurité… »

« Oui en sécurité physiquement, mais pas avec l'esprit. Donc nous avons préféré te ramener a Poudlard pour que tu puisse reprendre tes cours d'occlumencie. 

« Mais dis-moi, Harry, as tu encore des visions ? » Harry était troublé ! Donc ils pensaient encore qu'il allait être possédé par Voldemort ! Harry resta calme malgré ses protestations intérieures.

« Oui, presque toute les nuits. » La rage commençait à paraître dans sa voix

« Hum… Bon, je pense alors que c'est vraiment important que tu prennes des cours. » Il y eut un instant de silence.

« C'est vous qui me les donnerez, Monsieur ? » Harry avait encore une petite lueur d'espoir

« Oh non Harry, c'est toujours le professeur Rogue ! Et je pense même qu'il serait bon qu'il te donne aussi des cours en potions. Tu voulais devenir Auror, non ?

Oh non! Son été venait d'être officiellement déclaré été de cauchemar

« Heu. Oui, mais… » Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par un directeur plein de joie !

« Alors c'est très bien ! » Il tapa une fois des mains, comme pour montrer que le sujet est clos.

« Severus vous montrerez sa nouvelle chambre à Harry. C'est la chambre des préfets en chef des Serpentard. Pour une question d'aise je pense que c'est mieux qu'il soit proche de son professeur. »

La chambre des préfets en chef ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient une chambre ? Il était heureux de ce début de phrase, mais bien vite… Oh non! A Serpentard. Il leva des yeux pleins de haine et de désespoir vers le directeur.

« Pendant les vacances tu est libre d'aller ou tu veux. Mais ne vagabonde pas trop tard dans les  
couloirs. » Le directeur ajouta cela avec un léger clin d'œil. Harry se dit qu'au moins il pourrait aller ou il voudrait et cela, au moment où il en aurait envie…

« Venez M. Potter » Le professeur Rogue n'était pas si content de la dernière démarche du professeur. Un élève dans les couloirs. Surtout que cet élève en particulier avait un don pour créer des ennuis.

Harry suivait avec peine la marche rapide de son professeur, mais ne lui demanda pas de ralentir vu l'effet produit par cette question le jour d'avant. Ils parcouraient encore un dédale de couloir. Mais celui-là, Harry le connaissait. Il menait au dortoir des Serpentards. Juste avant d'arriver devant leur  
salle commune Rogue tourna à droite dans un petit couloir. Le professeur s'arrêta devant un tableau d'un vieil homme assis sur une chaise de velours violet. Derrière lui il y avait tout un tas d'instruments de torture.

« Le mot de passe s'il vous plait ! » Le vielle homme avait une voix grinçante qui sonnait comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis de nombreuses année.

« Le mot de passe est servopsio » Rogue dit cela en regardant Harry. Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent dans une pièce aussi grande que la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tout décoré de vert sombre. La pièce était simple, et cela plaisait beaucoup à Harry.

« Essayez de garder cet endroit dans un état convenable » Ce fut sur ces mots que Rogue partit

« Essayez de garder cet endroit dans un état convenable, bla bla… Il me prend pour qui ? » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même en refermant le tableau. Harry posa sa valise à côté de l'entrée, et commença à faire un tour d'horizon de l'appartement.

A sa droite il y avait une fenêtre et devant celle-ci une table et une chaise. Le long de cette même paroi il y avait une grande bibliothèque a moitié vide. Harry s'approcha. Il y avait des livres de toutes sortes, mais principalement des livres supplémentaires pour les cours donnés à Poudlard. Quand il se retourna il vit un petit canapé noir en face d'une cheminée où un feu flambait déjà. Il entra dans une petite pièce à sa gauche. Harry fut surprit de voire une petite cuisine, sorcière bien évidemment, avec des chaudrons et quelques livres.

Harry repassa devant le canapé et s'y attarda un peut. Il regardait le feu. Cela lui rappelait le bien être qu'il a eut la nuit dernière. Il entra par la porte de droite au fond et vit une petite chambre, très sobre. Un lit une armoire, une petite commode et une lampe. Il passa dans la pièce  
d'a côté. Sans surprise il arriva dans la salle de bain. Il fut étonné car elle ressemblait beaucoup a celle de son enseignant.

Tout l'appartement était baigné de lumière qui provenait des grandes fenêtres.  
Harry prit sa valise et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre, ce qui fut vite fait. Puis posa quelques livres sur la bibliothèque. Il voulut prendre un livre qui lui paraissait bien sombre, quand il entendit que l'on tapait à une fenêtre.

Harry se rapprocha de la fenêtre et vit un beau hibou noir tacheté de blanc. Il s'empressa de lui ouvrir et le hibou sauta sur le rebord intérieur.

« Oh salut t'est beau toi » Harry dit cela alors qu'il détachait le message que lui tendait le hibou avec sa patte. Le hibou repartit de suite, et Harry ouvrit le message

A 14h précise vous êtes convoqué dans la salle de classe de potion pour votre premier cours de potion, suivit du cours d'occlumencie. Soyez à l'heure ! Professeur Rogue

« Je crois que la journée va être splendide » Il s'approcha de la cheminée et y lança le petit bout de papier. Une chose était bien dans tout cela. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ses leçons pour la rentrée. Enfin… pour ceux qui était encore entier.

Harry s'assit donc à la petite table et ouvrit son livre de métamorphose.  
En faisant son devoir, Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu son professeur de métamorphose pendant le petit déjeuner. Peut-être était-elle en mission pour l'Ordre.

Il était midi et Harry n'avait ni fini son devoir de métamorphose, ni faim. Il se dit qu'il trouverait bien une excuse si quelqu'un lui demandait. Et donc il continua son devoir.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Vous être en retard M. Potter ! »

« Heu non je ne pense pas ! » Harry avait fait exprès de partir dix minutes plus tôt pour justement ne pas être en retard.

« Ce que vous pensez ne m'importe pas. Il est 14h05 sur mon horloge donc vous êtes en retard ! » Rogue ne voulais pas discuter la dessus. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu ne rien dire pour à peine 5 minutes, mais non. La ponctualité était une qualité pour Rogue.

« Vous avez avancé votre montre, sur la mienne je suis à l'heure ! »

« C'est une accusation ? Vous feriez mieux de rester poli par ce que ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'êtes pas capable de régler votre montre ! Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillage nous pourrons peut-être commencer le cours »

« Mouais c'est pas moi qui en fait, des enfantillages…» Le sang d'Harry se chauffa il n'avait rien fait et en plus voulais faire bien, et non, MONSIEUR cherchait toujours la petite bête. 

« Vous disiez M. Potter ? » Oups! Avait-il parlé si fort ?

« Heu rien monsieur ! » Se rattrapa Harry en priant Merlin pour qu'il abandonne.

« Je l'espère bien ! » Ouf, il ne mourrait peut-être pas aujourd'hui

« Bon, passons aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion de sommeil, vous devrez apprendre sa composition, comment l'utiliser, et la préparer. Les instructions sont dans le livre sur le bord de votre table. Vous avez 2 heures. Si vous avez des questions « importante, s'il vous plait » demandez moi »

Harry s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait mais son esprit se baladait dans des souvenirs et des malédictions sur son professeur. Une goutte, deux, trois, quatre. Quatre ? Non deux… et zut, voilà il venait de rater sa potion. Que faire ? Demander ce serait se tuer, bon Harry décida de continuer sa potion comme si de rien était même se elle commençait a prendre une couleur des plus bizarre. Il avait fini maintenant et regarda sa potion. Elle était gluante et épaisse comme de la vase, elle était noire, et ne sentait pas très bon. Il était très loin du liquide jaune qu'il aurait du obtenir.

Apparemment Rogue avait remarqué que Harry avait fini et s'était approché de Harry et regardait sa potion le nez retroussé en signe de dégoût.

« Comme d'habitude vous n'avez pas su suivre des instructions pourtant plus que claires, et avez magistralement raté votre potion. J'espère que cous vous concentrerez plus demain. Vous referez cette potion jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez comprise. Maintenant allez prendre l'air je vous laisse un quart d'heure avant le cours d'occlumencie. »

« Merci Monsieur »

Harry était soulagé d'être encore en vie et même de pouvoir sortir un peu de la salle de classe sombre et froide. Il monta dans le hall et sortit sur les marches de l'entrée de l'école, et s'y assit.

Il vit le directeur arriver depuis la cabane de Hagrid et se rappela d'aller lui dire bonjour.

« Bonjours M le directeur ! »

« Bonjours Harry. Ça va ? Comment ce passent les cours avec le professeur Rogue » Le directeur resta debout quelques marches en dessous de celle ou Harry était assis.

« Insupportable comme toujours » Harry marmonna plus pour lui, même s'il savait que le directeur l'entendait parfaitement.

« Allons, allons, Harry ! Le professeur Rogue est un excellent professeur, et s'entendre avec lui n'est pas aisé mais avec de la patience et de la persévérance il peut être très sympathique. » Le directeur riait en disant cela. Il connaissait bien le professeur et avait appris son caractère plus que spécial.

« Merci M le directeur, mais je doit y aller j'ai encore un cours ! Au fait Hagrid est là ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin » Décidément il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personne dans ce château

« Non, Hagrid est parti avec le professeur McGonagall pour l'Ordre. Mais ils seront de retour pour le début de l'année. »

Harry sentit comme un air triste dans le ton du directeur, qui ne lui parut pas très convainquant.  
Il quitta donc le directeur dans le hall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Vous êtes a l'heure c'est étonnant ! » Rogue aimait bien lancer ce genre de petites piques au garçon. Il aimait voir la colère sur son visage.

« Bon passons, fermez la porte, venez ici, et sortez votre baguette » Harry qui avait attendu à la porte, la poignée de celle-ci dans la main pour ne pas perdre sa patiente, s'exécuta et s'approcha du professeur.

« Je pense que vous vous souvenez encore de nos deniers cours et il serait inutile que je me répète. A moins que votre petite mémoire ait déjà oublié les rudiments de cet art ?

« Non Monsieur je n'ai pas oublié » Grinça Harry entre ses dents. De toutes façon cela ne servirait a rien de se battre avec son professeur, il gagnerait. Rogue avait encore son petit rictus satisfait sur son visage Il levèrent leurs baguettes.

« Tenez vous prêt ! Un deux trois… Legilimens ! »

Harry vit défiler les image de ses souvenirs, mais il ne fixèrent que sur quelques élément douloureux a croire que Rogue voulait savoir ce qui faisait souffrir le garçon. Il revit Sirius mourir, Cédric, il revit son oncle et sa tante, plein de cadeau dans la cuisine. Harry se débattait contre l'esprit de son professeur, mais ne parvint pas à le faire sortir de son esprit. Il se revit ou plutôt se ressentit dans un endroit très sombre et étroit, la peur la douleur le submergea. Puis une vision de sang, de rouge.

« Relevez vous M Potter ! » Harry se retrouvait a genoux devant son professeur. Il avait apparemment réussi à le repousser mais trop tard.

« Bien apparemment on vous a plus que gâté chez votre tante ! » Rogue voyait toujours en Harry le petit enfant gâté, et arrogant comme son père.

« Non… je… » Harry voulais répliquer mais n'aurait pas pu expliquer cette scène, il aurait tout du lui  
expliquer.

« Où était cet endroit sombre ? » Oh non il a vu ça aussi ?

« Lequel ? » Harry essaya d'ignorer même si une peur bien visible se dessinait sur son visage.

« Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi ! Tout ce que je voit vous le voyez également alors répondez » Rogue était très futé mais c'était son esprit et ses souvenir ça ne le regardait pas !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous répondre et je ne le ferai pas ! » Harry éleva la voix, il ne voulait qu'il sache, il commençait à avoir peur, car son professeur le regardait avec un petit sourire malveillant.

« Si vous ne répondez pas votre esprit répondra ! »

« Bien, faites ! » Harry préférait cela, même si tout à coup il voyait un peut plus loin il ne comprendrait pas.

« Comme vous voulez M. Potter ! » Il attendit encore un moment pour voir si le gosse lui répondrait quand même. Mais non il ne faisait rien.

« Un deux trois… Legilimens »

Encore un afflux d'image mais Rogue ne devait pas voir, il ne devait pas voir le placard ou il vivait  
encore… Mais les images revenaient, il essayait de tout son esprit de repousser Rogue mais n'y parvenait pas. Du noir, de la peur de la douleur, une peur extrême a chaque bruit et encore ce sang qui coule lentement.

« NOOONNN ! » Harry réussi a repousser Rogue mais tomba en arrière lorsque le lien se brisa. Il se retrouva étendu par terre et murmurant des paroles presque inaudibles.

« Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… » Rogue regardait le garçon en fronçant les sourcil, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, quel souvenir pouvait bien l'effrayer comme cela. Rogue se promit de trouver. Juste pour se venger…

« Me pousser hors de votre esprit ne sert a rien ! Il faut vous videz l'esprit de toutes émotion ou trouver un souvenir neutre et se focaliser dessus ! Relevez- vous ! Nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Harry se releva et regarda Rogue avec des yeux qui auraient pu tuer ! Mais au moins, Rogue il avait donné un conseil pour le repousser de son esprit. C'était un début…

« Bonsoir M. Potter » Siffla-t-il en se retournant vers son bureau.

« Bonsoir Monsieur » Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe, il lui fallais de l'air. Il couru jusqu'à son appartement.

« Servopsio »

Il n'était pas très tard, même pas l'heure d'aller souper, mais Harry se coucha sur son lit et s'endormi avec un mal de tête grandissant. Décidément, ces cours ne lui faisaient pas du bien.

Rêve (Flash back)

« POTTER ! » Vernon rugissait a travers la maison en cherchant un Harry qui essayait désespérément de se cacher. Il n'avait pas réussi a finir toutes les corvées que lui avait imposé son oncle, et il savait qu'il allait se faire punir pour cela, qu'il allait se faire battre comme toujours. Mais ce jour-là n'était pas un jour comme les autres... Il n'y avait personne à la maison et son oncle était particulièrement énervé. Harry était dans la salle de bains du premier étage et essayait de ne faire aucun bruit. Mais la maison n'étant pas très grande Vernon retrouva vite le gamin.

« Ah Tu est là ! Comme ça tu essayes de te cacher. Mais tu sais très bien que je te retrouve toujours. ! Potter ! » Sur ses mots Vernon attrapa Harry par le bras et le traîna dans son ancienne chambre. Harry essayait de ce débattre mais en vain, il abandonna et se laissa attacher les mains au montant du lit.

Par terre et sans défense, Harry regardait son oncle arriver avec couteau, bâton et autres objets de  
torture.

« Tu sais Potter. C'est de ta faute si je doit faire ça » Dit-il en lui déchirant son t-shirt avec le couteau.

« C'est de ta faute uniquement tout ce qui t'arrive ! » Les premiers coups de bâton claquèrent sur la peau du jeune homme, et il ne pu retenir ses cris.

« Ne cries pas, Potter » Harry sentit deux mains lui tenir les côtes pour le mettre sur le ventre.

« Tu voit Potter comme ça tu n'oublieras pas ! » Harry savait bien vite ce que faisait son oncle avec le couteau. Il écrivait sur son dos des mots que même aujourd'hui il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne voulait pas connaître...

« Tu n'oublieras pas hein ? »

« S'il vous plait oncle Vernon ! Arrêtez je vous promet de ne plus vous désobéir ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Harry ne cachait pas ses larmes. Il avait pal partout, et en guise de réponse il reçu un coup de pied dans ses côtes.

« Tu veux plus hein ? Salope ! »

« NON s'il vous plait ! » Harry sentit qu'on le déshabillait. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça, pas encore. Des souvenirs de très loin lui revinrent. Des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

Il sentit alors une douleur immense lui déchirer sa partie intime, et le sang couler sur ses cuisses. Harry ne pouvait plus hurler, puisqu'une main venait se mettre devant sa bouche. Harry se débattait. Mais son corps abandonna, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla dans un cauchemar quelques heures plus tard. Il se trouvait dans le placard sans lumière, nu et couvert de sang. Il avait peur. A chaque bruit, il pensait que son oncle revenait. Il avait peur de mourir, comme tout le monde, mais ce jour là, il aurait préféré la mort.

« NON ! » Harry se redressa dans son lit, en sueur. Les cauchemars recommençaient. Si seulement Rogue n'avait pas vu ce placard il n'aurait pas rêvé !

Harry se leva avec peine, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains. Où il sortit une lame de rasoir de sa  
trousse. Il s'était promis q'une fois a Poudlard il ne le referait plus, mais il se sentait si mal. Une fois de plus ne lui faisait pas de mal.

La lame glissa dans sa chair. Il se sentit libéré d'un peu de sa souffrance, d'un peut de sa peur. La  
lame entailla la chair une dizaine de fois avant que Harry n'arrête

Il resta là à contempler le sang rouge qui coulait lentement sur son bras…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Voilà pour ce 3e chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et je pense que le prochain devrait arriver entre mercredi et jeudi ! Bisous a tous !


	4. Colère

Onarluca : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et voici donc la petite suite ! biz

sagesse incarnee : Merci Et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

jenni944 : J'y comprend pas ce que tu veux dire… lol c'est Rogue ou moi qui suis entêté et bornée ? mdr un peu des deux je pense lol ! et pour la prochaine séance d'occlumencie… bin y faut lire ce chap lol ! enjoy biz

eliza : merci ! oui je vais sûrement la continuer sur de nombreux chap. ! biz

crystal d'avalon : Cela t'étonne que se faire violer amène a la scarification ? Je ne pense pas… c'est un moyen de se libérer, de sentir qu'on a encore un contrôle sur notre corps alors que quelqu'un d'autre le contrôle physiquement. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour lui ! Bien que ça va lui laisser des grandes séquelles et qu'il va lui falloir du temps… Je vais le rendre stable avec Rogue… Merci pour le compliment ! J'arrive a en parler comme ça par ce que je connais des personnes autour de moi qui on eu recourt à la scarification et qui m'en ont parlé… voilà voilà alors bonne lecture ! bisou

raziel : merci ! Oui les chapitres arrivent vites puisque je suis en vacances et que je passe plus de temps sur mon ordi que d'habitude. Mais lundi c'est la reprise alors je pense mettre un chapitre par semaine… je pourrait les écrire dans le train… lol. Biz

lolo : j'espère que c'est pas tellement triste que je te fait pleurer ? Non mais ça ira mieux, et je pense que Rogue va commencer a se douter de quelques chose et approfondir pour trouver la vérité d'ici a deux.. trois chapitres peux être… patience. Lol biz

Sahada : oui je pensait pas claire, pas comme en luminosité. Bien que le mot vient de là lol. Mais entre autre c'est vrai que cette fic est sombre. Mais merci pour ta rewiew et bonne lecture !

Edge : Et oui Rogue et ses convictions JamesHarry Mais y va finir par comprendre ! biz

Misspotter95 : La patiente n'est pas vraiment une de mes vertu non plus mais j'essaye quand même de pas faire ça à la va vite et que Rogue découvre ça au bout d'une heure… Alors bonne lecture pour la suite !

petitelibellule : Et non je ne pensait vraiment pas te trouver là mon chou ! J'espère que tu pourra bientôt lire la suite… de toutes façon tu a tout en avant première si tu veux lol ! Je t'aime ! A samedi !

satya : Merci c'est sympa ! bisou

Keana : Oui là je martyrise les persos de JKR bien qu'enfermer un gosse pendant 11 ans dans un placard ne soit pas la chose la plus sympa a faire… Et pour ta deuxième remarque (je te remercie du compliment !) je te renvoi à la réponse que j'ai donné plus haut à crystal d'avalon. Je pense que je vais un peut accélérer les chose sur le chapitre suivant. Pour que Rogue rentre un peut plus dans l'histoire…

petite grenouille : Mais c'est pas grave ! Merci beaucoup pour cette rewiew ! Oui J'essaye de faire un Rogue le plus fidèle possible au livre, même s'ils auront une relation, celle-ci sera vraiment très particulière en attachement-répulsion… enfin j'espère que ça plaira ! bisous

Merci mille fois pour tous ces rewiew ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et ça me motive !

J'ai encore changé de plan dans mon petit esprit tordu !

Je change déjà un peut sur ce chapitre. Je ralonge mon jour sur la nuit et le jour suivant… sinon ce sera trop court… et après que pense accélérer les choses… Enfin on verra… Parce que je me rend compte que ça deviendrait chi… a lire si e continue sur cette lancée un chp.un jour. J'espère que le changement plaira…

Je remercie BadAngel pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, dans la même position que tard dans la nuit. Il était appuyé dos contre la baignoire. Il se releva et entendit que l'on frappait rageusement à la porte de ses appartements.

Harry ne réfléchit pas 5 fois. Il prit sa robe de sorcier s'habilla rapidement pour couvrir son bras et son corps. Il courut vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit à un professeur Rogue rageur. Harry recula sous l'effet de la surprise.

« POTTER ! Décidément vous êtes sourd, arrogent ET irresponsable ! » En disant cela Rogue avait passé le palier et était rentré dans l'appartement.

« Ça fait 10 min que je toque à cette porte ! » La voix du professeur s'était calmée mais la colère y restait perceptible.

« Je dormais monsieur ! » Harry ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi son professeur était si en colère, et s'énerva.

« C'est interdit de dormir maintenant, monsieur ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » Il regarda Rogue en colère, mais ne voyait pas la colère diminuer sur le visage de son professeur.

« Non Potter il n'est pas interdit de dormir ! Mais c'est le directeur qui m'envois ! On ne vous a vu, ni au dîner hier, soir ni au petit-déjeuner de ce matin, ni au déjeuner de tout a l'heure !

« J'ai dormi si longtemps ? » Se demanda Harry à lui même sans avoir eu conscience qu'il venait de parler a haute voix, et fut surpris de recevoir une réponse de son professeur.

« Apparemment ! »

« Vous avez cours avec moi dans trois quarts d'heures ! Soyez à l'heure ! »

Rogue était exaspéré. Ce gosse se permettait tout ! Mais en même tant il ne comprenait pas la réaction du directeur. Toujours inquiet pour le golden boy apparemment ! Ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus !

Il partit donc d'un pas rapide vers ses cachots.

Harry se posait les mêmes questions et s'énervait contre le directeur et ses manies de « mère poule ». Pourquoi est ce que LUI devrait être plus surveillé que les autres ? Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il devait tuer Voldemort ?

« De toute façon je ne sert qu'à ça ! » Harry se préparait, mais était incapable de se concentrer.

« Je vais encore louper cette potion… pff… » Tellement de choses lui passaient par la tête que c'était inévitable. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre et partit en direction de la salle de potions. Il traînait un peu, mais il était parti bien assez tôt pour arriver a l'heure.

Harry arriva devant la porte, souffla un bon coup pour se concentrer, et toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, Harry sursauta. Il ne voyait plus que le dos de son professeur et ses robes volant derrière lui.

« Les mêmes instructions qu'hier ! Et ne me dérangez pas Potter ! » Rogue avait aussi une potion a préparer et qui nécessitait le même temps de préparation que celle du gosse s'il la faisait correctement. Rogue ne le serait jamais, mais il était presque sûr qu'il allait la réussir aujourd'hui. Il fallait mettre de la pression sur le garçon pour qu'il réussisse quelque chose.

« Oui monsieur » Harry s'assit a la même place que la veille, alluma son feu, prit un chaudron, ouvrit le livre, et essaya de se concentrer. Mais Harry jeta quand même un coup d'œil en direction de son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son professeur préparer une potion. Il le regarda un instant couper une racine, puis se mit lui-même à la confection de sa potion.

Harry ne s'était pas trompé cette fois dans le nombre de goûtes de verveine et se sentait plus sûr. Il tourna 21 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il regarda encore une fois furtivement son professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard il pris 3 pétales de floripassionis et les jeta dans le chaudron. Quand elles s'incorporaient à la potion, Harry remarqua que l'une des feuille était en fait collée a une autre. Donc il venait de mettre une feuille de trop…

« Merde ! » Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'avait pas vérifié que les feuilles n'était pas collées ensemble ? Harry sursauta quand la voix de son professeur résonna dans la pièce

« Politesse Potter ! Je pense que vous venez de rater votre potion ? » Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Harry.

« Oui, j'ai mis une… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos explications vaseuses, M. Potter ! Ça ne sert à rien que vous finissiez la potion si vous savez déjà qu'elle est ratée… et utiliser des ingrédients pour rien serait du gâchis … Bien que vous n'ayez pas une très grande valeur des choses ! Vous auriez du vous arrêter hier »

Rogue savait bien que Harry avait raté sa potion la veille, pour voir comment il s'en sortirait. Et là il voulait piquer au vif le gosse.

Au ton plus qu'agressif du maître des potions Harry prit peur et se revit à Londres avec son oncle un jour qu'il avait cassé un verre, et que son oncle avait à peu de choses près dit la même chose. Mais il se reprit quand même. Ce n'est pas mon oncle ! Pensa-t-il rageusement

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient et de ce qu'on me prête ! Je ne vous ai rien dit hier par ce que je ne voulais justement pas me faire engueuler ! »

Harry avait crié, il venait de faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il venait de laisser exploser littéralement sa colère sur Rogue. Il s'était tellement énervé que le chaudron en face de lui s'était craquelé et laissait couler la potion non finie sur le bureau. Quand il s'en rendit compte il regarda son professeur.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de réagir comme ça. Pour si peu. Mais c'est souvent une goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

« Désolé Monsieur, je ne voulais pas… » Harry se précipita vers le lavabo et prit une patte pour nettoyer son bureau. Il était confus et s'en voulait. Il n'osait regarder son professeur de peur de se faire avada kedavriser sur place.

Rogue n'y comprenait rien. Il avait gardé son calme et son masque de glace mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon s'était énervé de la sorte. En disant cela il avait espéré un peut de colère, peut-être même une remarque acerbe, mais pas une colère à fendre un chaudron ! Il avait vu passer beaucoup trop d'émotions sur le visage du garçon en moins de 2 min. De la honte, de la peur, du défi, de la colère, de la stupeur, de la honte a nouveau. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passait dans la tête de ce gamin ? Pour le savoir Rogue n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins, et allait le prendre à chaud.

« Arrêtez Potter. Prenez votre baguette et venez ici. »

« Oui monsieur » Harry s'en voulait tellement qu'il fit abstraction du ton de Rogue et s'avança, baguette à la main et tête basse vers Rogue.

Harry savait aussi que le professeur utiliserait la légilimencie pour essayer de voir ce qui s'était passé la veille et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser aller plus loin dans les méandres de son esprit, et se rappela alors les paroles de Rogue.

Trouver un souvenir neutre et se focaliser dessus.

« Préparez-vous ! Un, deux, trois… Legilimens !

Harry essaya de se focaliser sur des souvenirs. Un souvenir lui vint soudain. Il se voyait dans le parc de Poudlard et regardait son père maltraiter un Rogue jeune, alors qu'il se faisait surprendre dans la pensine par son professeur en furie.

Harry voulait lui montrer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire. Il dirigea donc son esprit vers le souvenir dans lequel il se trouvait dans le bureau d'Ombrage et parlait à Remus et Sirius, il faisait ressortir sa colère pour son père et ses amis, pour lui faire comprendre…

Le décor changea sans que Harry puisse le contrôler. Il se trouvait dans la salle de potion et regardait avec confusion et peur le professeur qu'il confondait avec son oncle. Harry prit peur. Il ne contrôlait plus son esprit.

Puis il se vit dans la salle de bains de ses nouveaux appartements le sang coulant au sol. Non ! Il ne devait pas voir ça ! Harry se concentra autant qu'il pouvait… Et arriva finalement à revenir sur un souvenir des plus neutres. Ron qui rattrapai un Souaffle lors de leur entraînement.

Puis il ne vit plus rien. Il était a nouveau sur le sol froid de la salle de classe.

« Relevez-vous Potter ! C'était déjà mieux » Rogue se souvenait du conseil qu'il lui avait donné la veille mais n'aurait pas pensé qu'il en retiendrait quelque chose. Mais Rogue avait autre chose à penser que ça à l'instant présent. Ce que le gosse lui avait montré avait attisé sa curiosité.

« Que faisiez vous dans la salle de bains de votre chambre ? A qui était ce sang ? »

« Je… je.… c'était un rêve, ce sang était le mien » Harry hésita peut-être un peu trop longtemps, car Rogue sentit le mensonge.

« Je ne pense pas… Mais bon préparez vous ! Legilimens ! »

Harry n'était pas prêt, il sentait la colère remonter en lui. Rogue n'avait pas attendu qu'il se prépare. Il ne savait pas quoi faire il n'arrivait à rien maîtriser maintenant que le sort était lancé.

Il ne se vit pas, tout était noir parfois rouge. Mais les bruits étaient affreux. Des cris perçants, des supplications que l'on ne comprenait pas mais qui était répétées en boucle. La voix d'un homme, de la peur… Tellement de peur…

Rogue ne devait pas voir ça ! Ça ne le regardait en rien ! Il fallait qu'il arrive à le repousser !

Harry frappa encore une fois rudement le sol mais cette fois était heureux de cela. Rogue n'avait sûrement pas compris.

« Potter ! Debout ! Ça aussi, c'était des rêves je présumes ? » Rogue était sceptique, mais mettait ces images sur le compte des inventions de Potter pour attirer l'attention. Bien qu'il ait un petit doute.

« Oui monsieur. » Harry essayait d'avoir un regard de défi, et une voix sûre. Alors qu'il se relevait. Bien que ce ne fut pas facile après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Rogue ne voulait pas insister ce soir. Il avait encore des choses à régler pour l'Ordre, et il voulait encore moins s'énerver sur le gosse.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Harry regardait le coin d'une table, alors que le professeur essayait de trouver un moyen de renvoyer son élève et qui lui conserverait l'avantage.

« Bon… Puisque nous finissons plus tôt je veux que vous me rédigiez trois parchemins sur une recherche sur l'occlumencie, ce que c'est, comment l'utiliser. Je vous donne l'accès aux livres de la réserve. »

Le professeur s'assis à son bureau et rédigea un mot au cas ou Mme Pince le trouverait dans la réserve. Harry s'avança vers le bureau. Et sursauta légèrement quand son professeur lui tendit sans douceur le bout de parchemin plié. Harry le prit du bout de ses doigt en évitant les doigts de son professeur. Depuis quelques temps il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, ça le rendait mal à l'aise et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« A demain Potter »

« Bonne soirée »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry quitta la pièce et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Rogue n'avait sûrement pas compris ce qu'il venait de voir. Il fallait l'avoir vécu pour le comprendre. Il arriva à sa chambre se coucha sur le canapé. Mais il se releva quelques instants plus tard, car il ne devait pas s'endormir s'il voulait faire ce devoir pour Rogue.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque derrière lui. Après tout il était dans une chambre de Serpentard. Mais non, rien. Il était condamné a aller à la bibliothèque. Il prit donc quelques parchemins, une plume de l'encre, et sortit de la pièce en direction de la bibliothèque. Sorti de son appartement il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le mot de Rogue, et se faire chasser pas une Mme Pince en colère ne lui disait rien, ni par Rusard d'ailleurs. Il retourna dans la chambre en maudissant Rogue et ses idées de devoirs.

Il arriva dans la bibliothèque qui était encore baignée par les rayons du soleil couchant, il marchait discrètement vers la réserve, il savait par ou passer puisqu'il y avait déjà fait un petit tour incognito lors de sa première année.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de la réserve lorsqu'il entendit une voix suraiguë résonner dans la pièce.

« Qui va là ? Qu'allez-vous faire dans la réserve, jeune homme ? »

« Heu… j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. » Harry se hâta de sortir son mot en voyant l'air contrarié de la bibliothécaire.

« Bon… la prochaine fois venez me demander avant ! »

« Oui madame » Harry rentrait dans la réserve derrière Mme Pince, qui lui alluma la lumière, car il faisait plus sombre dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

« Je ne pourrai pas vous aider dans vos recherches. Je vais dîner et je ne reviendrai pas. » Harry était heureux d'entendre ça. Avoir quelqu'un lui disant constamment comment tenir son livre à côté de lui ne l'aiderait pas a faire son devoir.

« Pas de problème madame… Au fait pourriez-vous dire au directeur, s'il pose la question, que je suis ici ? » Harry ne voulait pas revivre une autre crise de Rogue.

Harry fit de nombreux allers et retours dans la réserve avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il prit plusieurs livres, s'assit à une petite table et se mit à étudier les ouvrages.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry avait déjà rédigé deux des trois parchemins, et était fatigué, il devait être tard, peut-être minuit, il n'en savait rien.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus c'est qu'il était observé. Rogue passait par là pour prendre un ou deux livres de potions et il vit de la lumière dans la réserve. Il s'approcha et vit un Potter endormi sur des livres et des parchemins. Le directeur lui avait permis de sortir sans limites d'heures, et Rogue ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne s'approcha même pas, et s'en alla d'un grand pas vers ses cachots, sans même les livres qu'il voulait prendre.

Rêve

« Espèce d'imbécile ! POTTER viens ici tout de suite ! »

Harry venait de fuir en voyant le regard de haine que lui lançait son oncle. Mais comme d'habitude il ne pouvait aller loin. Son oncle le rattrapa dans les escaliers.

« Tu gâches toujours tout ! Tout ce que tu touches ! Tu n'as aucun respect de ce qu'on t'a donné toutes ces années ! Tu es la cause de nos ennuis ! Je vais t'apprendre, petite pute ! »

Harry ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir. Mais les sensations étaient là, vives quand sont oncle lui arrachait la peau des reins et qu'il le déchirait, le broyait de l'intérieur.

« S'il vous plait… ! »

…

« Harry ?... Harry ? »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un le tenait par l'épaule. Il se dégagea au plus vite, repoussant la main.

Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette, et même sans lunette reconnut le directeur.

« Oh bonjour monsieur. Je me suis endormi ici ? »

« Bonjours Harry. Oui apparemment tu t'est endormi devant ton labeur… » Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

« Allez Harry ! C'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner ! TU a sûrement faim. »

Harry était heureux que le directeur l'ait réveillé. Sinon il aurait encore du revivre une des scènes de tortures qui le hantaient, définitivement trop nombreuses...

Harry prit les livres pour les remettre en place, mais fut arrêté dans son geste par une voix lointaine.

« Harry ! Laisse donc tes affaires ici ! Il n'y a aucun élèves qui pourrait te les voler »

« Oui vous avez raison monsieur » Harry se rendit donc à sa chambre ou il prit une douche rapide. L'eau lui avait toujours fait du bien, et aimait la sensation de celle-ci sur sa peau. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, mais se retrouva face au miroir quand il laissa le linge glisser sur son corps pour se rhabiller. Il se regarda dans la glace. Il était vraiment maigre. Les couleurs vives sur sa peau ressortait étonnamment même si les hématomes bleu-jaunes-vert commençai a s'effacer, le seul endroit encore bleu-noir était une partie sur ses côtes qui le faisait encore souffrir parfois. Ses bras, et ses reins étaient couverts de coupures. Il détourna vivement son regard de cette image d'horreur et s'habilla pour aller dans la grande salle pour manger… un peu…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Voilà pour ce 4e chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! laisser moi un petit commentaire bisous a la prochaine


	5. Trait sombre dans la nuit

mimie : merci pour tous tes rewiews. J'espère que c'est pas trop difficile ce travail… Mai tu voit moi aussi j'ai du retard du a mes étude et a mon clavier aussi lol la découvert sur ce que ce fait Harry va ce faire dans ce chap. mais Rogue ne saura sûrement que dans le prochain ce qu'il sait vraiment passé… et je ne sais pas encore combien de chose il va découvrir…

vega264 :Merci beaucoup ça m'encourage…et il faut être patient… même si c'est pas une qualité que je maîtrise… lol biz

onarluca : je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et je ne devient pas lassante… quoi que au bout de ce chapitre… peut-être mais dans le prochain chap. ça vas changer…

crystal d'avalon :voilà la suite… merci je pensait bien que j'avait mal comprit… aaa les suisse toujours aussi lent a la détente… lol…mais oui c'est difficile a cerner… surtout a écrire des fois je ne sais plus comment je veux exprimer certains sentiments… mais j'espère que je vais y arriver pour la suite ! bisous

satya : merci. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant…

Sahada : patience pactience… lol… la découverte arrive entre ce chap et le 6e… bisous

Misspotter95 : et non la patience… c'est… comment dire… difficile a maîtriser lol ! J'espère que la suite te fera autant plaisir… bisous

Keana : Non non j'ai beaucoup lu et j'ai des amis… c'est tout… mais oui ils vont mieux… Oui Rogue commence a avoir des soupçon et cherche vraiment a savoir ce qui ce passe… bisous

Vif d'or : merci pour tes rewiews ! Et oui quelqu'un va savoir ! mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de Vernon… on verra. Bisous

jenni944 : Froid et calme… non je sais pas encore comment je vais le faire réagir… on verra ce que mon esprit tordu pourra inventer sur le moment… mais rien d'infidèle au perso… biz

edge : non pour moi le directeur est quelqu'un qui sait beaucoup de chose et qui est puissant… mais il reste un humain, si on prend les livres : s'il savait que Harry était gardé dans un placard pendant 11ans … a sa place j'aurait fait quelque chose, et il y a plein d'autres détails, que s'il était si clairvoyant que tout le monde le pense, il aurait vu… bref…j'ai des théorie un peux tordue mais bon… lol bonne lecture pour la suite ! bisous

petite grenouille : Oui c'est mieux comme ça et en plus ça m'oblige a écrire des chap un peux plus long… bisous et bonne lecture…

°oO Sophie Oo° :mieux vaut prévenir que guérir… et oui c'est mieux de mettre trop que pas assez, mon but n'est pas de spécialement choquer les gens, mais par Harry Potter de montrer que ça existe aussi… oooo plein de surprises… bisous a la prochaine !

Et voilà avec un poil de retard ! Je m'excuse encore et encore… mais comme je l'avait dit la semaine dernière… les études c'est important… et en plus mon clavier m'a lâché pendant 3 jours ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses…

Je remercie BadAngel666 qui me corrige toujours (applaus) avec courage lol bisous à toi !

Et je dis toujours et encore que rien ne m'appartient mais que tout est à la superbe JK Rowling… C'est toujours une fic qui parle de viol de relation entre hommes…

Mais bon … le 6e chap. et commencé et je pense le poster pour la semaine prochaine ! dans ce chap. il va y avoir un moment important qui va faire tourner jusqu'à la santé mentale de Harry… je parle de nouveau trop… alors place au chap. et bonne lecture.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Ah Harry, content de te voir ! Tu vas bien ? »

Harry n'aimait pas la foule et les gens qui lui vouaient une sorte de culte, comme le disait toujours Rogue. Et voir tous ses professeurs le saluer et lui demander comment il allait le rendait malade. Ne pouvaient-ils pas, pour une fois, ne pas le voir?

« Heu… oui, oui ça va » Harry parlait d'une petite voix et alla s'asseoir sur le seul siège qui était libre, entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

C'est ma chance Pensa Harry en s'asseyant. D'un côté Rogue qui allait le foudroyer du regard et lui lancer quelques remarques sarcastiques, et de l'autre un Dumbledore qui allait lui poser des tonnes de questions mielleuses. Mais les questions et les regards ne vinrent jamais. Harry était content, au moins il ne serait pas de mauvaise humeur pour le début de la journée. Il se servit de pain et en grignota quelques petits bouts avant de se lever.

« Tu pars déjà Harry ? »

« Oui j'aimerais finir le devoir que m'a donné le Pr. Rogue »

Dumbledore se retourna vers Rogue et le regarda en souriant. Harry se demandait s'il pouvait partir. Mais quand ils commencèrent à discuter, il se dit qu'il pouvait quand même s'éclipser de la salle sans que plus personne ne lui pose de question..

« Ah… bien, bien »

Harry se retrouva dans la bibliothèque inondée de la lumière du matin et se remit au travail. Plus vite il s'y mettrait, plus vite il en aurait fini. Il devait être 11h et Harry eut fini, mais il avait abandonné certains des points qu'il voulait aborder car il ne trouvait pas assez de documentation sur le sujet. Ou peut être qu'il cherchait au mauvais endroit ?

Il alla rapidement poser ses affaires de cours dans la chambre et partit dans le parc pour prendre un peu l'air. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arbre ou s'étaient trouvés son père et ses amis pendant leur scolarité, il aimait repenser à ce moment où il avait eu la chance de voir son père dans la pensine de Rogue. Mais en même temps, il s'en voulait terriblement et était toujours déçu par la mentalité qu'avait son père a son âge. Il se dit que si son oncle le punissait comme il le faisait c'est sûrement qu'il devait être pareil. Avec ses pensées lugubres il s'assit sous l'arbre et regarda le lac. Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête et était affreusement fatigué et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit tranquillement sous l'arbre.

(Rêve)

Il faisait clair. Harry se trouvait sur une grande étendue d'herbe, et regardait au loin vers une maison et jardin. Il n'y avait pas de bruit sur la colline. Harry sentait la présence de plusieurs personnes sans les voir. Il commençait à marcher en direction de la maison. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il voyait la maison grandir et se rendit compte du lieu ou il se  
trouvait : la maison des Weasley. Harry se sentait heureux. Il n'avait pas revus son ami depuis le début de ses vacances. Mais il se sentait à la fois très excité par une envie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approchait de la maison et se retourna pour voire trois autres personnes toutes vêtues de noir. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais des images que lui envoyait Voldemort. Il voulait crier mais ne pouvait pas il ne pouvait qu'observer les mangemorts entrer dans la maison. Il vit la famille Weasley à table. Ils paraissaient tous sous le choc, et n'arrivèrent apparemment pas à bouger pendant quelques secondes. Il vit des éclairs verts, blancs, violets jaillir de partout. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres, Ginny, Fred, George madame Weasley. Il s'avança dans la maison sans faire attention aux combats alentours, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une personne. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'extraire de l'esprit de Voldemort et le moment était mal choisi pour faire le vide de pensées. Il s'avança vers une silhouette qui essayait désespérément de lancer des sorts contre lui. C'était Ron. Harry voulait lui crier de s'enfuir mais les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent un Doloris puis, lassé d'entendre Ron crier, un Avada Kedavra. Il riait, un rire froid et démoniaque.  
« Tu vois Harry tous ceux qui te sont proches vont mourir ! Puis toi aussi ! » La voix sortait de sa bouche mais ne lui appartenait pas. Il voulait se débattre mais ne pouvait que regarder avec haine son meilleur ami sur le sol, mort.

(Fin rêve)

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un brasier avait été allumé dans son crâne. Il se tenait la tête de ses deux mains. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il essayait désespérément de se relever pour avertir quelqu'un mais a chaque fois se retrouva au sol aveuglé par la douleur. Quand il arriva finalement à se relever il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient en direction du château. Malgré la douleur il arriva devant la table des professeurs et y vit une seule silhouette encore assise.

« Professeur, professeur au secours ! » Harry trébucha et se retrouva par terre il se releva difficilement, tenant sa tête avec ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? » Rogue était exaspéré par ce gosse qui trouvait toujours des moyens pour qu'on fasse attention a lui.

« C'est Voldemort, il… il a attaqué la maison de la famille Weasley ! » A ses mots il fut parcouru de frissons dégoût, et sentit une angoisse monter en lui. Il regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait la tête et la frottait vigoureusement de ses mains.

« Allez dormir Potter, je vais voir avec la directeur si votre… vision est fondée ! » Rogue se souvenait de noël dernier, lorsque Harry avait M. Weasley se faire attaquer par un serpent. Et se dit qu'il avait sûrement raison, mais mieux valait vérifier…

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'endorme. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir une autre vision.

Apparemment Voldemort était capable de lui envoyer des visions, surtout lorsqu'il dormait…

La vision de madame Weasley lui revint en mémoire et les larmes se mirent à couler, Molly était comme une seconde mère pour Harry. Ne pouvant les arrêter il les laissa couler en revoyant le visage de son meilleur ami tordu de douleur…

Tu vois, Harry tous ceux qui te sont proches vont mourir … Oui, c'était de sa faute. C'était toujours de sa faute. Il se sentait sale... Si sale… Comme si c'était lui même qui venait de tuer toutes ces personnes qui étaient si proches de lui. C'était aussi de sa faute si Sirius était mort, et Cédric aussi. Toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes par sa faute. Harry pleurait sans fin. Mais une petite lueur d'espoir persistait, cela pouvait bien être faux, comme pour son parrain…

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, Harry sortit de sa chambre, un peu plus calme qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette chambre et revoir ces images défiler devant ses yeux.

Il croisa Rogue et se figea, ils se regardèrent un moment, mais Harry eut vite fait de baisser la tête. Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que Harry fit sans poser de questions.

« Vous n'avez pas dormi ? » La question arriva si subitement qu'il fut surpris et répondit d'une voix plutôt cassée. Rogue n'aurait pas eu besoin de poser cette question. Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il avait les yeux rouges, d'avoir pleuré sans doute, et il paraissait plus petit que d'habitude.

« Non, je n'y arrivais pas »

« Vous auriez du. » Rogue essayait de faire passer le message, de le préparer, car la nouvelle allait être dure mais apparemment Harry ne comprit pas le sous-entendu. Ils arrivèrent vers à la gargouille déjà ouverte et entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Rebonjour Harry, merci Severus. » Le directeur paraissait plus vieux que d'habitude, son sourire toujours présent sur son visage était plus triste. Fumseck chanta une mélodie triste quand il vit Harry.

Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il sache ! Il s'avança vers le bureau.

"Alors monsieur, dites moi que c'est pas vrai, s'il vous plait. »

« Harry assieds-toi. Ce que tu as vu était bien réel. La maison des Weasley a été totalement détruite. » Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était une tâche impossible. Il recula dans le bureau alors que quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il revoyait les images qu'il avait vu lors de la vision. Il se sentait coupable. Dumbledore lui parlait de quelques chose comme "ne pas lâcher prise" mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il était sous le choc.

« Harry ! Harry ? »

« Potter ! » Rogue voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'avait rien écouté au sermon du Directeur. Il se leva et s'avança vers le garçon qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il lui toucha l'épaule pour le faire réagir. A ce contact Harry se sentit très mal et revit encore son oncle, il faisait toujours ça, lui toucher l'épaule, puis il… Il se dégagea vivement de cette main. Et regarda Rogue dans les yeux une lueur de peur.

« Oh pardon » Il baissa la tête, et ne vit pas l'expression d'incompréhension de Rogue.

« Je pense que c'est mieux si on annule les cours pour quelques temps » Dumbledore regarda Rogue et lui lança un regard que Harry ne comprit pas.

« Non ! Je… je veux continuer les cours » Voulait-il continuer les cours pour ne pas être sous l'influence du Directeur ? Harry ne le savait pas, la phrase était sortie par impulsion.

« Pourquoi faire ? Pour faire exploser les chaudron ? Non je ne pense pas… » Rogue ne voulait pas voir sa salle de classe réduite en poussière parce qu'un élève momentanément instable, n'arrivait pas a se concentrer !

« Non monsieur. Pour penser a autre chose. »

« Bon d'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, je laisserai le Pr. Rogue décider si tu es capable de suivre ses cours. Vas te reposer Harry, tu as besoin de dormir. » Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte il se retourna.

« Au fait monsieur… le devoir… »

« Vous l'avez fait ? » Le ton soupçonneux de Rogue mit Harry en colère mais ne le releva pas, il avait déjà assez à penser comme ça.

« Oui monsieur »

« Vous pourrez me le donner en passant dans la salle de classe. »

« D'accord monsieur »

Harry se dépêcha de passer dans sa chambre pour prendre son devoir. Plus vite il l'aurait rendu plus vite il pourrait aller dormir.

Il parcourut les couloir sombres et humides, et arriva finalement à destination. Il toqua à la porte de bois sombre.

« Entrez »

Harry entra et essaya de ne pas regarder Rogue qui semblait juste arriver. Il déballait des affaires. Harry s'avança et posa son devoir sur le bureau de Rogue.

« Voilà monsieur bonne soirée »

Avant de se retourner et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Son professeur dans les yeux. Il semblait le jauger du regard comme pour faire de la légilimencie sans baguette. Harry se demanda pendant un moment si cela était possible, puis se retourna et sortit de la classe.

Il arriva dans son lit et ne se prit pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il tomba endormi.

(Rêve)

Harry était dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Mais très vite les murs de cette pièce se teintèrent de rouge sang. Ron apparut devant lui. Harry courut vers lui et voulait le serrer dans ses bras, mais passa au travers, il se retrouva couvert de sang.

« Tu m'as détruit » La voix de Ron était neutre, froide, monocorde. Tout ce que son ami n'était pas.

« Ne m'en veux pas, je ne pouvais rien faire ! »

« Tu m'as détruit ! Tu nous as tous détruits ! »

Devant lui apparaissaient ses parents, Cédric, tous couverts de sang. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui étaient là. Les voix se mélangèrent en une grande complainte.

« C'est de ta faute ! » La voix de son oncle dominait maintenant le reste de la foule. Harry tomba à terre en suppliant. Oui, tout était de sa faute. Harry se releva dans son lit. Il était trempé de sueur et en larmes.

Il s'avança difficilement vers sa salle de bains, se déshabilla et se mit sous l'eau chaude. Il voulait enlever toute cette saleté qui était sur sa peau, et se frotta le corps avec vigueur sous un jet d'eau bien trop chaud. Harry s'assit au fond de la douche, pleurait, se balançais d'avant en arrière murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Inconsciemment il prit une lame de rasoir, et se mit à entailler ses bras bras. Harry n'était plus vraiment conscient… Plongé dans un autre monde. La lame courut des dizaines de fois le long de son bras. Le sang coulait et teintait 'eau de rouge.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Vous êtes en retard Potter… » Et oui il était en retard. Il s'était levé vers les 13h 30 et ne s'était pas donné la peine de se dépêcher pour arriver en classe à l'heure. Il baissa la tête.

« Désolé monsieur. » Sa voix était cassée d'avoir trop crié.

« Le même exercice, les mêmes ingrédients, sans fautes cette fois. » Rogue doutait qu'il puisse réussir sa potion. Déjà dans son état normal il n'y arrivait pas, alors maintenant qu'il était fatigué ça allait encore être pire.

Harry s'assit à sa table et se décida à travailler. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, cherchant des hypothèses qui n'allaient jamais exister. Il arriva à un certain stade de la potion où il ne savait ni où il en était, ni ce qu'il avait mis dans son chaudron. Ledit chaudron émit un sifflement douteux. Il se leva.

« ENCORE ? Qu'avez vous fait cette fois ? C'est de votre faute Potter ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir aujourd'hui ! »

Harry avait été surpris par son professeur, et n'avait pas entendu grand chose si ce n'est « C'est votre faute » Il avait peur ! Il était paniqué. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Il trébucha, voulut se rattraper à la table voisine mais sa main rata le bord. Mais déchira sa manche jusqu'au coude. Ce qui laissa voir ses marques sur tout le bras il se releva et regarda Rogue, mais parfois à la place de Rogue se trouvait son oncle. Son professeur s'avança vers lui. Harry essayait de se relever mais reculait en même temps.

« Qu'est ce c'est sur votre bras ? » Rogue avait vu les marques sur le bras de Harry mais voulait en être sûr. Il s'avança, voulant lui prendre un bras, mais le garçon reculait. Il arriva finalement a se relever. C'était comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait si peur, Potter ? Harry prit conscience que c'était bien Rogue qu'il avait devant lui et pas son oncle. Il se calma un peu. Il regardait son professeur avec peur. Avait-il comprit ?

« Venez ici, sortez vote baguette et préparez vous. »

Harry s'avança mais ne fit aucun geste pour sortir sa baguette. Il n'arriverait pas a combattre son professeur et sur le moment ça lui était égal ce qu'il allait voir.

« Potter, sortez votre baguette ! » Rogue perdait patience. Il avait vu quelque chose. Cela faisait des jours qu'il entrevoyait quelque chose sans jamais arriver au bout. Aujourd'hui il était si affaibli qu'il ne pourrait rien faire.

« Comme vous voudrez ! Legilimens. »

Harry lui laissa accès à tous ses souvenirs. L'attaque de la famille Weasley, Ron, les blessures sur son bras. Mais Harry pris peur quand il se revit, suppliant devant son oncle. Rogue ne devait pas voir ça !

Harry se retrouva encore a sol, les larmes au yeux.

« Levez vous ! Ça ne sert a rien de faire ça Potter ! Ça ne va pas plus attirer l'attention sur vous ! » Rogue ne pensait pas cela mais mieux valait essayer.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous m'avez toujours haï à cause de mon père ! Et je n'ai rien à vous dire ! » Harry avait crié Il était en colère. S'il voulait attirer l'attention il ferait autrement !

« Venez ici Potter ! » Rogue s'avança, il voulait voir ces blessures, voir si elles étaient profondes ou pas.

« NON ! » Harry se mit à courir. Mais il n'arriva pas à la porte que Rogue l'avait déjà rattrapé. Il lui prit les épaules et le tira à lui pour qu'il arrête de se débattre.

« Ça ne sert a rien de fuir Potter ! Je veux voir vos blessures ! Ou voulez vous que l'infirmière s'en charge ? »

« NON ! Enfin… non monsieur » C'était déjà trop que son professeur le sache, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voie, il ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

Il se calma et se laissa faire par son professeur qui le fit asseoir sur une chaise en fond de classe à côté d'une fenêtre. Rogue ouvrit une armoire noire dont les étagères étaient remplie de fioles au couleurs variées. Rogue revint avec fiole coton et bandage. Il s'assit sur une autre chaise, prit le bras et le posa sur un bord de table. Harry voulut retirer son bras. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le touche, mais se laissa faire quand il vit le regard assassin que lui lançait Rogue. Harry détourna la tête quand Rogue découvrit son bras. Il sentit un liquide froid être appliqué sur sa peau. Ça le brûlait mais il ne dit rien.

Rogue trouvait l'attitude du garçon inquiétante. Et maintenant il en était sûr, ce n'était pas pour attirer l'attention. Si cela l'avait été, il aurait voulu voir l'infirmière, pour le montrer. Et il avait détourné le regard en voyant son bras. Et maintenant il voyait que certaines des plaies étaient plus vieilles que d'autres. Donc ça n'était pas forcément en lien avec la mort de la famille Weasley comme le montraient ses souvenirs. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'irait rien dire au Directeur, il ne voulait pas se faire aider. C'était une évidence.

Il recouvrit le bras du bandage et remit la manche en place.

« Arrêtez de faire ça… ça ne sert a rien. » Rogue voulait voir les yeux de Harry... Mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne le regarda pas directement, mais se leva et partit. Rogue le suivit du regard. Harry s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte. Il dit une phrase presque inaudible, mais assez pour que Rogue la comprenne.

« Je ne me commande pas. On le fait pour moi… »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chap. vous a plu… au menu pour la prochaine fois : Rogue va enfin tout découvrir… enfin beaucoup de chose. Mais ça ne va rien arranger…


	6. la mort n'est qu'une issue

Onarluca : oohhh merchi beaucoup… j'espère que la suite te prêtera tout aussi passionnante…

satya : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture pour ce chap. biz

petite grenouille : Et oui ce n'est que le début ce chap. est décisif bisous

Misspotter95 :o je sais pas… on vas voir je pense faire un bô slash avec severus et harry mais on verra comment je vais les faire souffrir mhouhahaha lol non je sais pas… bisous et bonne lecture.

Eliza : merci t'est choue la dernière ligne n'est pas pour demain… je vous reserve encore quelques surprises lol bisous

Edge : hello et oui severus est un peux long a la déttente… lol mais il va mieu la… et hermione… oui elle fera son apparition un peut… mais des autres perso aussi… bisous a toi et bonne lecture

Keana : non mais c'est tout le dilemme de la romance que je veux mettre… je ne peux pas encore vraiment dire. Severus est une personne compliquée et la patience arrivera a sa fin… lol bisous bisous

Severia ROGUE : merci ça me motive mais je ne peut pas écrire plus vite que mes idée et mes doigts lol lol lol… j'espère que ce chap. te plaira tout autant ! biz

Whitangel : mais non faut pas pleurer ! elle est triste mais ça va aller mieu dans quelques temps… et attention attention Rogue est mon perso préféré… lol… je l'adore… bref voici voilà donc la suit en espèrent qu'elle ne te faira pas trop pleurer… bisous

jenni944 : heu… je ne voit pas ou sur le coup… mais bin la famille Weasley est morte…si j'ai répondu a ta question ?

fliflou : merci biz

vega264 : merci c'est gentil, mais j'espère que ça te plaira comme j'ai écrit ce chap. le survivant… bin tu le verra dans ce chap. bisous

Vif d'or : oui un petite lueur brille de plus en plus fort dans ce chap… bisous enjoy !

mimie : t'est super et c'est super motivant merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aura toujours la même sensation pour ce chap… bonne lecture bisous bisous

Sahada : a nonn ça c'est sûr ça va pas être facile… mais avec le temps… bonne lecture a toi aussi bisous

la rodeuse : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je ne pense pas avoir créé un Rogue plus humain… mais c'est la vision que j'ai de lui quand je lis JKR lol bisous

°oO Sophie Oo° : Hello hello ! non je sais pas encore combine de chap je vais metre mais j'aimerait au moins arriver a 20… on verra… merci beaucoup et bonne lecture bisous…

Voilà voilà un chap. qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Je précise encore et toujrous que c'est une fic qui peut choquer ! que rien ne m'appartient et que si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre homme ne liser pas !**

(Note de la correctrice: J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à le corriger… Véritablement superbe!)

Voilà place au chapitre !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapitre 6

Harry se coucha dans son lit, regardant le plafond vert de sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Rogue venait de voir une chose qu'il aurait tellement voulu que personne ne sache.

Mais les souvenirs étaient encore trop présents et le fragile échappatoire que ce bout de métal lui offrait était son seul refuge… Oui, le seul…

Mais Rogue avait vu...

Harry ne se préoccupait pas trop de ce que pouvait bien savoir le maître des potions. Tant qu'il penserait qu'il faisait cela en essayant d'attirer l'attention il n'y verrait que du feu…

_" Je ne me commande pas… on le fait pour moi."_

Mais pourquoi avait-il donc ajouté cette dernière phrase ? Il n'avait pas entendu, mais peut-être que si, Rogue a l'ouïe fine. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il sentait la haine l'envahir, mais pas une haine pour Rogue mais pour lui même. Il était en train de penser à ses petits problèmes alors que des personnes mourraient par sa faute.

Dans ses pensée Harry ne sentait pas le sommeil l'envahir, et donc s'endormit et perdit le fil de ses pensées.

(Rêve)

Les serrures craquaient la porte s'ouvrit sur une lumière intense qui fit cligner des yeux à Harry.

« Allez, sors de là, et plus vite que ça ! S'écria sa tante en le voyant bouger avec peine. »

« Tu te dépêches oui ? Le petit déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul ! »

« Oui, tante Pétunia. Dit Harry avec une petite voix cassée »

Il se dirigea tant bien que mal à la cuisine et se mis au fourneau. Il commençait à avoir chaud, puis froid, et des nausées prirent le dessus. Il était malade et ne savait pas pour combien de temps il arriverait à rester encore debout. Le coup qu'il avait reçu la veille sur le torse était plus grave que ce qu'il avait pu penser.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, il le servit avec très peu d'adresse et fit tomber une saucisse de l'assiette de Dudley.

« Maman, maman, le monstre a fait tomber une saucisse de mon assiette et il l'a fait exprès. » S'écria le gros jeune homme en bout de table, qui prenait d'ailleurs tout son côté de table.

Harry voulait répliquer, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Son oncle le prit violemment par le cou et le fit tomber à terre.

« Tu oses gâcher le petit déjeuné de ton cousin, et en plus tu as raté la cuisine et ne l'a toujours pas nettoyée. Nous t'avons accueilli chez nous et tu ne nous montres pas le moindre respect ! » Vociféra son oncle. Harry le regardait depuis le sol.

Il crut mourir sur place quand son oncle se déshabilla d'une main en tenant Harry, qui essayait de s'enfuir, de l'autre. Puis il le déshabilla sans cérémonie.

« Non s'il vous plaît oncle Vernon, s'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plait je vous promets, ça n'arrivera plus… S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… »

Harry se débattait pleurait. Criait au moment où son oncle entra profondément en lui. Harry ne pouvait rien faire. Puis il sombra, il abandonna. Ne voulant que la mort. Il ne criait plus. Pleurait en silence. Priant pour que tout se finisse vite.

Enfin, après une éternité, il ne sentit plus les mains de Vernon sur son torse et son bassin. Il se sentait tomber par terre, et il rampait le plus loin possible de son oncle. Il arriva très rapidement dans le coin de la chambre, puisque celle-ci était très petite, et il s'y recroquevilla en position fœtale. Son oncle se rapprochant de lui.

« Alors comme ça on veux prendre plaisir tout seul dans le coin de la chambre ? Sûrement pas ! » Son oncle s'approcha avec un grand couteau dans sa main gauche. Harry se cachait le visage des mains. Mais son oncle ne fit rien et posa le couteau a terre pour se mettre debout en face de Harry.

« Le respect petit morveux ! Tu as comprit ? «

Harry fit oui de la tête.

« Tout ça est de ta faute ! Si tu étais normal et que tu ne nous causais pas autant d'ennuis… Tout ce qui t'arrive est le fruit de tes actions. Et tu vas t'en souvenir toute ta vie ! » Vernon le mis à genoux devant son sexe.

« Suce ! »

Harry le regarda suppliant et ne sachant quoi faire pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

« SUCE ! »

Vernon le prit par le cou et le força à rapprocher la bouche de Harry de son sexe.

Harry du se plier et prit son oncle en bouche. Il crut vomir tout son être à la pensée de ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il déconnecta son esprit. Quand son oncle se vida Harry voulu craché toute cette semence immonde à son goût. Son oncle le prit par le menton et leva sa tête.

« Avale sale petit con ! »

C'est ce que fit Harry.

« C'est bon hein ? »

Dégoûté, sali, humilié, Harry voulu courir vers les toilettes pour vomir ce dégoût, mais une main puissante le retint fermement à la taille, le plaqua au sol.

« Tu vas t'en souvenir toute ta vie, sale pétasse. » Tout ce que Harry sentit était le couteau qui tailladait sa chair sur son dos. De la douleur, du noir du rouge.

Oui, de la douleur…

Du noir…

Et du rouge…

(Fin du rêve)

Harry se réveilla hystérique se balançant sur son lit. Il se tapait la tête de ses mains. Il voulait que ces images sortent de sa tête. Il rampa difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il criait, pleurait, suppliait. Une lueur de folie dans ses yeux, il prit son rasoir et se blottit dans coin de la salle de bains. Il déchirait les bandages que lui avait fait Rogue tout comme sont bras. Taillant profondément dans la chair. Harry ne pensait plus, il voulait oublier, mais comme son oncle l'avait dit, il n'oublierait jamais…

Jamais…

Le sang coulait en ruisseau dans la salle de bains accompagnant les cris de Harry. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il se leva. A demi conscient il sortit de son appartement pour se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il devenait lucide. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser de ces images, de ses souvenirs.

De façon définitive…

Il arriva en haut de la tour, la fraîcheur de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il s'assit sur le rebord du mur. Il regardait en bas. La mort n'était pas une solution. Un oubliette non plus… ou peut-être que si…

Rogue devait penser lui aussi, il était monté sur la tour pour repenser au dernière parole du jeune homme et a son comportement étrange depuis son arrivée. Mais apparemment le lieu était déjà occupé par une autre personne. Quand Rogue vit Harry sur le rebord, il pensa au pire et s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Descendez de là Potter ! »

« Potter ! Potter ? » Il ne réagissait pas. Rogue était anxieux le garçon regardait en bas. Il décida de s'approcher encore. Il lui toucha l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Et la réaction fut de taille.

Harry sentit que quelque chose touchait son épaule et il sursauta pour se défaire de cette prise. Mais dans sa peur il glissa, mais deux mains le ramenèrent sur le sol de la tour. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade.

« Mais vous êtes fou ? Je vous ai appelé, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas entendu ! Vous imaginez si vous étiez tombé Potter ? »

Harry prit peur devant le grand homme. Attendant la punition de son oncle il le supplia.

« S'il vous plait, ne me faite pas de mal oncle Vernon, je vous promet d'être gentil, s'il vous plait. » Rogue ne comprenait pas les murmure du garçon et se rapprocha de lui. Harry se protégea de ses bras, prenant toujours Rogue pour son oncle.

En faisant cela il montrait ses blessures à son professeur. C'était une véritable boucherie. Il voulut prendre le bras de Harry mais il semblait que le jeune homme était en proie à une terreur si grande qu'il paraissait vouloir disparaître sous le sol de pierre... Il recula, lui laissant de l'espace..

« Je vous avait demandé d'arrêter avec votre bras » Pas de réaction. Harry murmurait toujours des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Venez avec moi ! Il faut que vous alliez voir l'infirmière »

« NON ! S'il vous plait,… ne doivent pas savoir… trop déjà... » La réaction était vive, mais bien que les paroles était audibles il n'en comprenait pas leur sens.

« Mais savoir quoi Potter ? » Harry ne réagit plus.

Rogue soupira et se dit que puisqu'il ne se laissait pas approcher, il allait attendre plus loin qu'il se ressaisisse. Il observa le garçon murmurer et se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Harry sentait la présence de Rogue qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait le rassurait, mais il était assez éloigné pour qu'il n'en ait pas peur. Au bout d'un certain temps dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu évaluer la durée exacte, Harry se releva en séchant ses dernières larmes.

« Désolé » Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Venez avec moi. » Mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

« Venez avec moi !... je ne vais pas vous envoyer à l'infirmerie » Rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine suppliante du garçon.

Rogue ouvrit la porte en s'avança dans le château en priant pour que ce maudit gosse le suive sans faire d'histoire. Ce que fit Harry. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Trop de choses lui passaient par la tête pour le moment. Il ne regardait même pas où son professeur l'emmenait. Ils se rendirent aux appartements du professeur. Après un "lumos" marmonné, la pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière chaude.

« Asseyez vous là. Je vais vous soigner » Harry sursauta au son de cette voix. Il se sentait extrêmement gêné d'être ici dans ces circonstances.

« Monsieur ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger »

« Arrêtez de dire des idioties. Votre bras est en sang. » L'enseignant revint avec un bandage et une potion en main. Il prit le bras de Harry et le mit en appui sur un accoudoir. Il mit un peu de potion sur son bras et en appliqua sur tout son bras. Harry regarda intensément les mouvements de la main de son professeur.

« Vous allez dire a quelqu'un ? » Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue qui le regardait avec une expression de surprise sur le visage, mais il reporta son regard sur le bras qu'il tenait encore avec son expression froide et vide.

« Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que les autres sachent ? » Rogue pris le bandage et entreprit d'en entourer le bras de Harry. Il le regarda mais Harry avait détourné le regard vers la cheminée et paraissait en plongé dans ses pensées.

« C'est en rapport avec ce que vous m'avez dit en sortant du cours ? » Harry eut un regard en coin sur son professeur mais ne dit rien. Au moins, il réagissait, pensa Rogue.

« Ça ne sert a rien de faire ça ! Vous ne pensez vraiment pas avant d'agir ? Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ! » Il mit les attaches sur le dernier bout de bande parfaitement posé.

« Ça n'à rien avoir… »

« Détaillez Potter » Harry réagissait, il n'allait pas passer a côté de cette occasion.

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse de toutes façon ? » Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout a coup il s'inquiétait pour lui, l'écoutait et l'humiliait moins que d'habitude… Harry ne sentit plus les mains de son professeur sur son bras et il se leva sans un regard pour l'homme.

« Bonne soirée monsieur… merci » Harry se dirigea vers la porte mais fut interrompu dans sa « fuite » par une voix froide et profonde.

« Demain il y a l'enterrement de la famille Weasley… »

« Je veux y aller ! » Harry c'était retourné vivement. Il voulais aller a cet enterrement, il voulais se confronter a la réalité.

« Ça je le pensait bien Potter ! Allez dormir ! 9h, dans le hall » Harry se sentit stupide face a sa réaction. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient le laisser y aller.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry ne dormi pas cette nuit-là, malgré les dernières paroles de Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulais pas…

Il se dirigea vers le hall principal avec un peu d'avance. Il n'y avait personne. Ils devaient encore manger peut-être. Harry s'accouda à une colonne de pierre. Il réfléchit à ce que pourrait bien être cette journée, et qui il y verrait. Il avait mal au cœur de penser au fait d'être en présence du corps de Ron alors qu'il l'avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il fut interrompu par la voix familièrement froide de Rogue.

« Potter, le directeur et moi-même allons vous accompagner… » Il ne pu finir sa phrase que le directeur apparut vêtu pour l'occasion d'une robe bordeaux foncé.

« Ah Harry ! Comment vas tu ? »

« Comme un jour où l'on va enterrer son meilleur ami ? Et vous ?» Question stupide, réponse stupide. Rogue aurait presque pu rire de l'humour noir du Gryffondor si cela avait été dans une autre situation.

« Heu… bien… bon allons-y » Le directeur ne savait apparemment pas quoi répondre et avait sûrement remarqué son erreur. Harry partit en avant en secouant légèrement la tête. Rogue suivait Harry de près quand ils sortirent de Poudlard.

« Faites attention Potter ou je pourrait penser que vous essayer de m'imiter » Dit-il avec un léger rire.

Harry fut surprit de la réaction de son professeur. Mais se contenta de rire poliment.

Quand Harry atterrit durement sur le sol, il maudit pour la millième fois l'inventeur du portoloin. Il se releva et leva la tête pour avoir son champ de vision bouché par une tignasse de cheveux brun de son amie Hermione.

« Harry… » Elle était si triste que cela paraissait dans sa voix. Quand elle le relâcha il pu enfin voir ou ils avait atterri. Il fit un tour d'horizon pour ne voir qu'un chose : du noir. Ils était sur un immense terrain ou déjà beaucoup de tombes étaient présentes, il y avait beaucoup de gens, aussi... Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Les souvenirs de la mort de son ami vinrent se mélanger avec ceux de la mort de Cédric.

« Harry tu vas bien ? » Hermione avait vu l'air terrifié de son ami et était inquiète.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire mais j'étais en Bulgarie et j'ai appris ce qui c'est passé hier seulement. »

« Merci Hermione, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là aussi » Hermione prit la main de Harry qui la lui retira rapidement, mais elle n'y pris pas garde.

« Viens, il y a M. Lupin qui te cherchait avant. »

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux dans la foule. Harry se sentait de moins en moins bien, mais essayait de suivre le rythme de sa jeune amie.

« Hermione attends-moi ! » Quand il eut fini cette phrase, il tomba nez à nez avec Rémus. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. La tristesse dans leurs deux regards.

« Harry… je… tu vas bien ? Tu tiens de coup ? » Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif, car il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment.

« La cérémonie va commencer. » Hermione avait l'air fatiguée, Harry s'en voulait d'être la cause de la tristesse et fatigue de toutes ces personnes.

Il aperçut Bill sur une chaise au premier ang. Il était effondré. Aujourd'hui, Bill, comme Harry allaient enterrer sa famille.

La cérémonie commença, et les paroles qu'il entendait, n'étaient que bruit. Il se fixa un moment sur les cercueils ouverts. La vision de son ami et de sa famille lui était de trop. Il revit toutes les images défiler devant ses yeux, tous ces morts. Ils le hanteraient jusqu'à sa mort. Harry s'excusa silencieusement, et après un dernier regard plein de larmes vers « sa famille » il partit, quittant le terrain

Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait il prit le Magicobus pour se rendre à Poudlard écoutant sans écouter les ragots du jour. Il savait qu'il prenait des risque en s'éloignant ainsi de Dumbledore et de Rogue. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard, ou quand Rogue l'engueulerait…

Il arriva à l'école sans problèmes et se rendit dans sa chambre. Pleurant son désespoir devant la cheminée. Quelques heures plus tard il se leva pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, regarda son rasoir, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'en saisir. Les larmes au yeux il se laissa aller dans sa douche.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rogue était furieux. Le môme les avait semés. Il l'avait vu partir avec Granger et Lupin, mais eux pensaient qu'il était retourné vers les professeurs. Il avait vérifié chez son oncle. Mais il lui avait poliment claqué la porte au nez en disant ne pas l'avoir vu. Il était allé faire un tour au chemin de travers et même a l'allée des embrumes, mais rien. Le dernier endroit était donc Poudlard, et si le gosse se trouvait là, il allait l'entendre. Il s'approcha a grand pas vers la porte des appartement de Harry.

Il toqua furieusement à plusieurs reprises.

« Potter ! Potter ? » La colère fit place à un sentiment de peur. Est ce que le gosse n'avait pas supporté cette vision d'enterrement ? Il donna le mot de passe et entra rapidement dans l'appartement. Rogue entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il entra en trombe alors que Harry sortait de la douche.

Harry crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son professeur, et lui… Et bien lui était tout nu. Il s'empressa de prendre un linge et de se couvrir « l'essentiel ».

« Non mais ! Vous n'allez pas bien ? Entrer comme ça chez les gens ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Et en plus vous me reluqué ? » Oui Rogue observait Harry dans un premier temps pour la beauté de son corps bien que trop maigre, mais dans un deuxième temps pour des tâches de couleurs sur son torse. Rogue se sentit soudain stupide.

« Potter calmez vous ! Je pensait… je n'ai pas a me justifier ! »

« Vous pensiez quoi hein ? Que j'allais me tuer ? » Harry était en colère. Bien qu'il comprenne l'inquiétude face à sa disparition. Et il s'en voulait déjà.

« Je suis désolé »

« Au lieu de me regarder avec ces yeux, vous pourriez plutôt me dire ou diable vous avez eu ces marques ? » La surprise de Harry était nette. Il regarda un instant son torse, mais ne voulais pas perdre la face contre son professeur et encore moins lui parler de ça.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier » Harry était surpris par sa propre assurance mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi ! » Rogue perdait patience, reconnaissait ses paroles, mais ne trouvait pas mots pour rire.

« Vous pourriez pas sortir pour que je puisse m'habiller non ? » Changement de sujet, c'était malin, mais Rogue s'y attendait.

« Non pas avant que vous m'ayez dit d'ou viennent ces marques ! » Harry devait vite trouver une excuse bidon pour faire sortir Rogue de cette pièce. Il prit un air blasé et soupira.

« Ok, si vous tenez à savoir comment Harry Potter a encore réussi à se faire humilier ! Je courais après mon cousin et bêtement je suis tombé sur la table basse du salon. » Rogue se remémora rapidement les images d'occlumencie de l'année précédente et se souvint très bien que c'était plutôt son cousin qui courait après lui.

« Vous mentez Potter ! » Touché ! Pourquoi cet homme devait-il toujours avoir des paroles si vrais et qui mettent si mal à l'aise ?

« Je m'en fous de savoir si vous me croyez ou pas ! Sortez ! » Harry avait de plus en plus peur en voyant son professeur se rapprocher de lui.

« Potter ! Laissez moi voir ! »

« NON ! Sortez d'ici ! » Harry reculait de plus en plus et se retrouva coincé entre son professeur et le mur. Rogue lui prit ses deux bras.

« Arrêtez ! Sortez ! Ne me faites pas de mal… SORTEZ ! S'il vous plait… » Harry était perturbé, il ne savait plus ou il était. Etait-il à Privet Drive ou à Poudlard. Ses phrases se mélangèrent adressé a la fois à Rogue et à son oncle.

« Potter… calmez vous ! »

« Ne me touchez pas s'il vous plait » Rogue ne comprenait pas la réaction du garçon. Pourquoi et de qui avait-il si peur ? Harry arriva à se défaire de la prise de Rogue et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Rogue eu vite fait de le rattraper. Il pris le garçon par les épaules, le linge glissa contre le corps de Harry, et il se laissa par la même occasion tomber a terre.

« Potter calmez… » Rogue fut attiré par le dos du garçon. Une vision d'horreur. Une gravure vivante, du rouge sang passant par le blanc et le jaune.

« Potter… Qu'est ce que… ? » Le gosse n'avait pas pu se faire de telles inscription lui même… et surtout comme celle-ci qui ne partirait probablement jamais.

« S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal… s'il vous plait ! Partez ! PARTEZ ! » Harry se sentait sale, les yeux de Rogue posé sur son dos lui faisait mal. Rogue le relâcha lentement, et il vit avec horreur les mêmes inscriptions sur le reste de son dos.

« Vous êtes vraiment stupides ou quoi ?... Vous pensez que je vais vous laissez ici comme ça ? A non ! » Les résonnements s'entrechoquèrent dans la tête du professeur si bien qui ne vit pas tout de suite que Harry s'était emparé de son rasoir. Il se jeta sur Harry qui essaya de se débattre violement mais il était trop faible et Rogue lui retira la lame de sa main.

« Mais arrêtez ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? »

Harry pleurait et tremblait violement. Rogue avait une vision d'un Harry effrayé, fragile, nu effondré au sol, le corps plein de marques.

« Habillez vous Potter… Potter ! » La voix du maître des potions s'était adoucie sur la fin de sa phrase. Harry tremblait toujours mais semblait plus calme depuis que Rogue s'était à nouveau éloigné.

« Vous pouvez sortir ? » Sa voix n'était a peine plus audible qu'un murmure, mais Rogue la comprit, et aurait pu le traiter d'imbécile de penser qu'il allait laisser une personne suicidaire seule dans une salle de bains ! Mais il retint sa langue.

« Sûrement pas !... Mais je ne me retournerais pas. » Dit-il en tournant le dos au jeune homme. Son rasoir bien en main.

Harry se sentait mal, il se sentait gêné, mais se résigna à se rhabiller. Il jetait tout de même de temps a autre au regard anxieux en direction de son professeur. Il s'habilla le plus simplement possible, pull et pantalon. Il s'approcha de Rogue.

« Monsieur…je… »

« Suivez moi ! » Rogue ne voulait plus rester dans cette pièce. Dans son appartement cela lui semblait plus contrôlable. Il ne se retourna pas mais écoutait bien le bruit des pas de Harry pour vérifier qu'il le suivait.

Harry suivait son professeur en se maudissant de l'avoir laissé voir son dos. Arrivé à un croisement de plusieurs couloirs, il hésita à s'enfuir. Mais pour aller où ? Résigné il suivit Rogue. Arrivé dans les appartements de celui-ci, il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui baignait la pièce de sa luminosité au travers de la fenêtre magique… Il commença à avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer…

« Asseyez vous Potter » La voix calme de son professeur le fit sursauter, il se demanda comment il pouvait être si calme alors que son propre cœur battait à un tel rythme qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine…

« … Non monsieur, je suis mieux debout. » Si quelque chose lui faisait peur il pourrait plus facilement s'enfuir debout qu'assis.

« Et moi je vous dis de vous asseoir, parce que je ne tiens pas à vous soigner debout ! » Rogue le dominait de toute sa hauteur et Harry s'assit, impressionné et apeuré. Il suivit son professeur du regard, et le vit revenir d'une pièce sombre avec une fiole et du coton.

« Enlevez votre haut »

« Non… je… » Harry savait qu'il avait déjà vu les marques, mais le fait qu'il puisse les voir encore et lui poser des questions le terrifiait. Cela se lisait sûrement sur son visage.

« Par Merlin, comment voulez vous que je vous soigne si vous n'enlevez pas votre haut ? »

« Mais pourquoi voulez vous me soigner ? » Changement de sujet, décidément le gosse aimait bien faire ça ce soir.

« Potter ! » Commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale, mais il reprit d'un ton plus calme quand il vit l'expression de terreur sur le visage du gosse.

« … certaines de vos plaies se sont infectées… Et si vous ne les soignez pas elles vont empirer et on ne pourra plus rien faire »

« Mais je ne veux pas que vous… » Visiblement il ne savait pas dans quel état était son dos.

« Que je quoi ? Que je sache ce qu'il y a sur votre dos ? C'est trop tard Potter. Ce qu'il y a d'écrit… » A ces mots, Harry s'entoura les oreilles de ses bras en se balançant. Rogue prit les mains de l'adolescent pour essayer de le calmer de sa soudaine crise de peur. Mais cela effraya encore plus Harry qui se débattit contre ces mains.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait sur son dos. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pourrait pas le hanter.

« Potter ! Calmez vous ! » Rogue le lâcha sur ces mots, et Harry se calma quelque peu, mais était toujours au aguets ses bras entourant son torse dans une tentative vaine de se protéger.

« Enlevez votre haut s'il vous plait » Harry regarda son professeur avec surprise. Il n'était pas comme son oncle, il le comprit. Son oncle ne lui aurait jamais dit « S'il te plait ». Alors Harry enleva son pull ne se sentant toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée que Rogue voies son dos… encore…

« Je vais vous appliquer une potion, je doit vous toucher. » Les réponses sautaient aux yeux du maître de potion. Maintenant il comprenait tout l'enchaînement. Harry n'avait pas pu se faire ce genre de marques lui-même et ce n'était pas pour attirer l'attention. Il regarda le dos du gosse.

Salope

Non la personne qui lui avait fait ça lui avait aussi fait les marques sur le torse et ses longes griffures sur les flancs.

Monstre

Il avait été maltraité et c'était pour cela qu'il se faisait du mal.

Pute

Il avait honte…

Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était gravé sur son dos.

Cause de tous les maux et morts

Et il se sentait coupable…

Le coton imbibé de potion désinfectante parcourait les plaies, passait de mots en mots, sur tout le dos du garçon.

Harry savait que Rogue était en train de lire. Son regard brûlait littéralement sa peau, mais il était trop tard…

« Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas voir ce qu'il y a sur votre dos ? » Les mots que Harry ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne savait pas comment répondre, il ne voulait pas répondre, ne sachant comment réagir pour montrer son impuissance, il se mit à trembler et à se balancer légèrement.

C'était la réaction qu'attendait Rogue.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'il y a d'écrit Potter ! Et arrêtez de bouger ! »

« Je… je… ne veux pas… c'est tout » Les mots se bousculaient pour avoir une place dans sa bouche.

« Potter ! Arrêtez ! Vous avez des raisons ! Et le mal que vous vous faites en vous coupant, ne mangeant pas… »

« Je n'ai juste pas faim » Sa voix se brisa sous les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« Si vous voulez… En tout cas ceci, votre dos et votre comportement sont liés, je me trompe rarement, n'est ce pas ? » Rogue était satisfait de son raisonnement mais Harry réagit encore une fois en évitant le sujet, ce qui l'énerva.

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ? Je ne veux pas vous en parler, je ne voulais déjà pas que vous voyiez… Vous n'allez le dire à personne, n'est ce pas ? »

Il leva des yeux plein d'espoir et de peur vers son professeur. Harry était terrorisé par la réaction excessivement protectrice des personnes l'entourant. Et il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, Rogue le traitait comme une personne normale, mis a part le petit problème avec son père.

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais se leva et partit vers une petite armoire, il y fouilla quelques instant et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« Prenez ceci Potter. C'est une potion calmante… » Harry était au bord d'une crise de nerf et ses tremblements devenaient incontrôlables.

« Vous n'allez le dire à personne ? »

« Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que les gens sachent ? Ça attirerait l'attention sur vous… » Piquer sur un point sensible n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire surtout que Harry n'avait toujours pas bu la potion…

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cette attention. 'Oh pauvre petit Potter qui a tant souffert et qui doit sauver le monde à cause d'une minable prophétie', et 'Potter doit faire ci et ça'. Je n'en ai jamais voulu ! »

Harry avait crié de toute la force de ses poumons sur son professeur, il avait pensé qu'il serait passé par dessus ça depuis tout a l'heure, mais les habitudes ne changent pas apparemment. Une fois la vague de colère passée il regarda Rogue. Quelque chose ne jouait pas, il paraissait stupéfait, il sentait alors un liquide froid couler sur ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux et vit que le pot était cassé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que plusieurs objets étaient tombés. Une étagère aussi.

« Oh désolé… je ne voulais pas… » Harry se mit à genoux pour ramasser les bouts de verres, et se coupa plusieurs fois avec. Rogue n'en revenait pas, il aurait du l'engueuler mais le moment était mal choisi. Harry venait de faire preuve d'une énorme barrière magique, de haine bien sûr… mais le résultat en était tout autant surprenant. Seulement certaines personnes arrivaient à pratiquer ce type de magie ancienne. Il devrait lui en parler, mais le lendemain. C'était plus sûr.

« Potter… laissez. » Rogue revint avec une autre fiole et la lui tendit.

« Maintenant vous savez pourquoi je voulais que vous la preniez ? »

« Pour que le gosse dépressif et suicidaire ne démolisse pas votre appart' ? » Rogue sourit légèrement.

« Votre sens de l'humour des plus arrogants au moins vous est resté » C'était au tour de Harry de sourire. Il se rassit et prit la potion, avec le manque de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé, la potion calmante fit office de potion de sommeil. Rogue finissait de désinfecter son dos quand il tomba en avant, profondément endormi.

Il ne voulait pas le ramener dans son appartement vu son état, il le coucha alors sur le canapé. Harry entrouvrit les yeux, le regarda, et dit dans un murmure…

« Je suis désolé »

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

TBC…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! et le chap suivant devrai arriver la semaine prochaine ! bisous a tous et a toutes !


	7. Quand une main se tend

Voilà voilà ! Avec du retard… désolé à tout ceux que je fait attendre mais la j'ai vraiment eu de la peine à écrire ce chap…

Dawn456 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Onarluca : un autre ? bin voilà ! et après il y en aura encore lol !

satya : Je sait pas si j'écrit si bien que ça… j'ai une façon super bizar d'écrire… d'abord on tape tous les dialogue et après on fait tout ce qu'il y a entre deux… lol biz

mimie : Very sorry ! je te fait attendre… mais j'espère que tu aimera la suite ! biz

Misspotter95 : vive le slash lol ça m'arrive d'être une peux… beaucoup (lol) sadique avec les persos... mais maisntenant il faut construire lentement… bisous à toi et bonne lecture.

jenni944 : La vitesse supérieur… bin voui maintenant que Rogue sait… tout va changer… bonne lecture bisous

eliza : sorry… bin non pas cette fois… y avait deux jours de congé ici en suisse et j'ai un peux stagné… mais j'espère que le prochain me viendra plus vite… bisous

Severia ROGUE : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira…

Keana : Il s'inquiète mais jusqu'à quel point ? That is the question lol

vega264 : Merci beaucoup quand j'écrit je ne fait pas vraiment attention à ça… mais ça me motive à écrire… biz

Solstice Zam : Et oui j'aime le torturer, qui aime bien… châtie bien… Couver Harry… c'est justement ce que Harry veux éviter, il en a tellement mare… mais on verra s'il y a romance… ils seront de toutes façon attaché l'un à l'autre… C'est justement cette différance qui est intéressant. Harry à besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le maîtriser et qui se complète à lui… mErci beaucoup pour cette rewiew ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir que tu aime et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi bisous à toi !

Edge : Bah oui… enfin… mais pas tout a fait… lol… bonne lecture bisous !

Vif d'or : Oui c'est aussi mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant… Oui c'est difficile… mais au bout d'un moment la confiance commence à devenir importante et mis à part les éventuelles crises C'est plus facile de l'approcher… patience… Merci et bisous

petite grenouille : bin dans le froid de suisse ça va bien et toi ? Désolé encore une fois… pour mon retard… Mais j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap. bisous

Archangel.gaia : Mais non mais non tataditada… lol encore beaucoup de chap. son a venir… en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire ne veuille plus lol merci beaucoup ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire des rewiew comme la tienne. Je ne sait pas moi non plus expliquer les choses que j'écrit mais apparemment j'arrive à les écrire… J'espère que les gens qui t'entours vont mieux, parce que ce n'est facile, ni pour les personne ni pour leur entourage comme tu le dit… C'est le but de toucher les gens… ça n'a rien de voyeurisme… ni de plaisir… mais juste montrer les horreur (qui existe et sont réelle) dans des fictions… En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira, car romance il y aura… lol bisous

Love Draco Malefoy : Vive le slash doit être ton mot d'ordre alors lol j'espère que la suite te plaira… biz

alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup je suis contente car c'est un peut l'effet que j'attend lol mais bon comme je l'ait dit plus haut : le but de toucher les gens… ça n'a rien de voyeurisme… ni de plaisir… mais juste montrer les horreur (qui existe et sont réelle) dans des fictions… voilà bisous.

°oO Sophie Oo° : bonjour bonjour ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et c'est une complicité grandissante entre eux mais il y aura des obstacles… Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew bisous

Voilà Je remercie vraiment du fond du cœur BadAngel666 qui corrige mes textes, elle fait un super boulot ! Merci à toi bisous

Et je souhaite également une bonne fête à toutes les mamans (et les papa aussi par ce qu'on fait pas un enfant tout seul…) Bisous maman je t'aime !

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à la grande madame JKR ! Et c'est toujours une fic avec relation entre des hommes, violence,…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rogue avait pensé pendant ces quelques dernières heures, en regardant le jeune homme dormir. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu passer à côté de ça. Il avait déjà connu plusieurs cas chez les serpentards, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin d'intervenir, les élèves le faisaient entre eux. Lui n'était là que pour guider et éviter des mauvais pas.

Mais là il se retrouvait seul avec un gosse suicidaire qui ne se laissait pas toucher. Pas facile. Il regardait encore et toujours le visage de Harry. Un visage si angélique, si jeune, mais qui avait pourtant déjà vécu beaucoup de choses. Son verre de whisky à la main, il soupira et se leva. Un dernier regard vers l'arrière avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait. Mais rester a regarder le gosse n'aidait pas non plus…

_(Rêve de Harry)_

_Harry marchait gentiment dans un une étendue d'herbe, parsemée de vallons, il faisait beau, très beau. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Harry passa à côté d'un arbre. Il se sentait bien, il ne s'était jamais senti si bien. Il marchait tranquillement sur cette étendue si belle. Il senti soudain de l'humidité sur ses mains, et les regarda. Il regarda ses mains, incrédule, elles avaient la couleur du sang, et non seulement sa couleur mais elle coulait doucement de ses mains comme le sang qui sort de ses veines lorsqu'il se coupe les avant bras._

_« Tu voit Harry tout ce sang que tu a fait couler ? » Harry releva vivement la tête. Il était seul il y seulement quelques secondes et maintenant il se retrouvait devant son ennemi juré. Voldemort._

_Harry prit peur et recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la silhouette squelettique de l'homme._

_« Tststs, Harry, Harry. Tu ne peux aller nul part » Sur ces mots il lui attrapa les bras et s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry pour lui murmurer d'une voix froide et amusée._

_« Je connaît toutes tes peurs, et même si tu fuis je te hanterai toujours ! »_

_Harry essayait désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise de Voldemort._

_« Tu est un assassin Harry ! » Harry ne pouvait rien faire contre l'homme et se laissa crouler a terre alors que Voldemort le lâchait. _

_Il releva les yeux, pour regarder ou il était passé, et il le vit le dominer de toute sa hauteur._

_« Regarde devant toi Harry tu n'es que ce qu'on te dit Harry » On ? Harry releva les yeux, curieux et vit que le terrain entier était rempli de personnes agonisant et lui criant que tout était de sa faute. Il vit son oncle se détacher de la foule et se rapprocher de lui, à moitié nu et lui prendre les bras._

_« Tu n'a ce que tu mérite » Harry hurlait se débattait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il était si fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voyait appartenait a ses souvenir mais n'était pas dans le bon contexte, il entendit au loin le rire démoniaque de Voldemort. Son oncle lui donna un coup de pied dans le torse et se fit projeter contre l'arbre._

_« S'il vous plait oncle Vernon s'il vous plait »_

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… » Rogue regardait le jeune homme à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Les cris l'avaient sorti de ses pensées et il s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« S'il vous plait, Ahhhh » Harry se releva si vite qu'il tomba du canapé. Il avait mal, si mal, la cicatrice le brûlait de l'intérieur.

Il réalisait qu'il gémissait assez fortement et ne voulant pas se faire foudroyer par Rogue il se lança le charme de silence qu'il n'avait pu mettre avant de s'endormir.

Le gosse se mettait un charme de silence ? Rogue ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Il devait rêver souvent, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne dormait pas la première fois qu'il a dormi dans son appartement. Il regarda le Jeune homme se tenait la tête de ses mains et se balançait sur le sol, ses lèvres s'étirant en cris inaudible. Il resta un moment encore à la porte puis retourna, confus, se coucher. Il allait trouver une solution…

Harry s'enfermait dans son propre esprit. Il revoyait ces images défiler dans sa tête.

Mais comment cet imbécile de tête de serpent arrive a faire ça ? Harry ne comprenait pas plus pourquoi il faisait ça. Il se coucha en pleurs près du feu et un heure plus tard s'endormit en sanglotant, épuisé.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

« Potter ? Potter réveillez vous ! » Il n'osait pas le toucher, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais la il ne voyait pas d'autres moyens. Il approcha lentement la main de l'épaule du garçon et la toucha gentiment. L'effet fut immédiat. Harry se releva d'un bon en criant. Harry ne dormait plus depuis quelques heures, mais était encore une fois plongé très profondément dans son esprit.

Il releva la tête et vit un visage familier mais ne pu s'empêcher de reculer contre un mur.

« Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes dans mes appartements… » Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Le professeur de potions se rapprochait de lui mais s'arrêta en le voyant trembler. Il recula de quelques pas.

« Bon…Bonjour monsieur » Harry se releva maladroitement en se tenant au mur.

« Bonjour… » Froid, distant, comme d'habitude, mais une pointe de curiosité que Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Cette nuit je vous donnerai une potion contre les cauchemars » Rogue le dévisageait encore. Beaucoup trop maigre, beaucoup trop pâle.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas » Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne pu pas s'empêcher de lui répondre avec sarcasme.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai déjà essayé... » Et oui il en avait déjà fabriqué, et en avait même pris chez la médicomage de l'école, mais rien n'y fait. Ça n'arrêtait en tout cas pas ses visions, mais il n'a jamais compris pourquoi cela n'arrêtait pas ces cauchemars. Harry venait de prendre conscience que si son professeur lui demandait cela c'est qu'il devait l'avoir vu cette nuit.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir réveillé… D'habitude je … »

« Vous mettez un charme de silence ? Je vous demanderai de ne plus en mettre ! » Harry baissa la tête, désolé, mais acquiesça. Il regarda a nouveau son professeur, il jouait avec ses mains, il ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Allez manger ! Quand vous aurez fini. Venez me voir » Rogue s'était détourné et fouillait dans une petite bibliothèque. Il voulait trouver un moyen pour que la potion fonctionne.

Harry partit sans rien dire. Il aurait voulu lui faire confiance. Mais l'homme lui faisait encore peur. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Parfois froid et sadique, parfois… froid… mais doux… c'était étrange. Harry pensa tout au long du trajet à l'homme et arriva bien vite dans la grande salle.

« Mais bonjour jeune homme ! On s'est fait du souci pour vous hier. Heureusement que le Pr. Rogue vous a retrouvé ! » Harry regarda la table des professeur et les vit tous tournés vers lui, un air soulagé sur leurs visages. Il était exaspéré. Il ne pouvait faire un pas sans que tout le monde soi au courant et s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne répondit pas au vieil homme et s'assit sans faire attention aux autres professeurs.

« Ah, Severus ! Bien dormi ? » Il releva la tête de son assiette toujours vide et regarda le maître des potions s'asseoir à ses côté. Le Severus en question répondit au directeur avec un 'oui' pas très convainquant. Il se servit a manger et regarda le gosse un moment tout en mangeant. Tout le monde s'était remis à discuter et ne faisait plus attention à Harry.

« Mangez Potter ! » Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas manqué de lever les yeux, surpris par l'inquiétude de Rogue.

« Mangez quelques chose ! Sinon c'est moi qui vous fais manger ! » Le ton était polaire, menaçant. D'une voix forte. Harry toujours aussi surpris ne su pas quoi dire. L'attention de tous était de nouveau sur eux et s'il avait pu il se serait mis dans un petit trou.

« Heu… »

« Tout va bien Severus ? » La voix du directeur paressait inquiète. Harry ne pouvant supporter le regard de Rogue toujours si intense, ni le regard de tous les autre, se leva et quitta la table. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

« Tu pars déjà Harry ? » Harry ne se retourna pas. Et partit le plus vite possible en direction de sa chambre.

Arrivé, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant le feu. La journée commençait bien, et ce n'était pas encore fini… Après un long soupir il se leva et alla se changer. Quand il voulu partir, il entendit des coups tapés à la fenêtre. Curieux il se rapprocha pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un beau hibou couleur cendre. Il le laissa entrer et prit le message qu'il lui tendait. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Oh Hermione… Il reconnaissait sa belle écriture en italique.

_Salut Harry, ça va ?_

_Je suis retournée Bulgarie. Il y a vraiment des choses intéressantes ici, je te montrerai quand je reviendrai… Et oui, je pense venir dans deux semaines à Poudlard, juste pour deux jours, parce qu'après je repars avec mes parents. Comme ça on pourra se voir, et sortir un peu. Faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le chemin de Traverse… Ce serait bien. _

_Comment ce passent tes ''vacances'' ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des cours ? Ça doit être intéressant d'avoir des cours avec le professeur Rogue. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très agréable… _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Et je me réjouis d'être là dans deux semaines._

_Hermione_

Harry voulait répondre plus tard, mais quand il vit que le hibou était toujours là, impatient, il fut presque obligé de rédiger une courte réponse. Il était content qu'elle ait écrit, et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir mentionné l'enterrement.

_Salut_

_Je suis content que tu sois de nouveau en Bulgarie. Je me réjouis de te revoir. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse aller tout les deux au chemin de traverse. Mais je ne pense pas que le directeur le veuille. Mais on verra le temps venu._

_Mes vacances ? Et bien ce n'est pas si pénible que ça… Et Rogue… Et bien… Rogue reste Rogue… _

_Harry_

Harry relut sa lettre et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être la réécrire, elle lui paraissait froide. Il haussa les épaules et remit la lettre au hibou qui s'envola avec un hululement mécontent.

Harry sortit de sa chambre en pensant à tout ce que Hermione pouvait bien faire, et en y repensant il se dit que ça devait surtout tourner autour de l'étude. Il rit à cette idée.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Rogue et toqua. Un voix forte et froide lui répondit.

« Venez ici Potter ! » Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse attendue par Harry mais il comprit de suite pourquoi le maître des potions lui avait dit cela. Il y avait au centre du hall une table avec plusieurs assiettes remplies de nourriture. Effrayé Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux mais ne bougea pas.

« Monsieur… pour avant… »

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Venez ici et mangez ! Vous devez absolument reprendre du poids ! » Rogue s'inquiétait pour lui ? Harry n'arrivait pas a se faire à cette idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que si la vue de cette nourriture le rendait déjà malade maintenant, il ne pourrait pas la manger.

« Mais je n'arrive pas à manger monsieur ! » Rogue était exaspéré. La nourriture était vitale surtout pour un jeune homme de son âge. Il s'était précipité dans ses appartements pour faire venir de la nourriture. Et le gosse allait manger, foi de Rogue.

« Oh que si vous allez y arriver ! Mangez ! » Résigné, Harry s'approcha de la table, et s'assit, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Il se mit à manger. Après avoir forcé une tartine à rentrer dans son estomac sans retour, il regarda Rogue, les yeux suppliants. Mais le regard noir de Rogue lui ordonna de continuer. Harry continua donc avec du lait et des céréales. Mais à la moitié du bol, il n'y tenait plus. Il se leva et courut dans la salle de bains. Ignorant les cris de son professeur. Il vomit tout le contenu de son estomac sous le regard surprit de Rogue. Il s'essuya la bouche et se releva difficilement.

« Je vous avait dit que je ne pouv… »

« Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas mangé un repas complet ? » Rogue venait de comprendre. Ce n'était pas une punition de la part du gosse, parce qu'il avait honte de quelque chose, mais il n'avait sûrement pas pu manger depuis un moment.

« Répondez moi Potter »

« Je ne sais pas monsieur… trois semaine, depuis le début des vacances »

« Je vois… Et qu'avez vous mangé ? » Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Il avait honte. Il aurait pu voler dans l'armoire des Dursley. Mais à quel prix ? Sous le regard menaçant de l'homme Harry céda.

« Je ne… du pain sec… heu de l'eau.. »

« L'eau n'est pas considéré comme très nutritive Potter… Venez avec moi » Les craintes Rogue était confirmée. Le gosse ne pourrait pas manger quelque chose de solide d'ici à une ou deux semaines.

« Oh non monsieur… vous avez bien vu que je ne pouvais pas manger ! »

« Oui et c'est pourquoi vous allez vous asseoir là » Harry aurait bien pu vomir sur place rien qu'a l'idée de devoir manger, mais rien ne serait venu. Il suivit Rogue des yeux. Il le vit ressortir d'une pièce sombre avec un fiole à la main.

« Buvez cette potion de nutrition. Je vous donne la moitié de ce qu'on donne d'habitude. Dans quelques jours, je vous donnerais la potion entière, et ensuite vous pourrez essayer de manger. »

« Merci monsieur » Harry prit la potion. Il regarda le contenu vert avec dégoût, mais fit confiance à Rogue et l'avala d'une traite. La grimace de dégoût se remplaça par de la surprise quand il sentit que la potion avait un doux goût de vanille.

« Je vais remettre de la potion sur vos blessures » Harry se déshabilla sans que Rogue lui le demande. Et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Mais quand il sentit les mains froides se poser sur son dos, il ne pu empêcher les images de venir. Il ne pu empêcher les tremblements.

« Faites moi un peu confiance Potter ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je vais vous faire du mal ? » A contre cœur Rogue essayait de parler avec une voix plus douce qu'à son habitude. Mais le sarcasme ne sortait pas de sa voix.

« Je… pff… je n'aime pas le contact en général… c'est tout… Et pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? » Harry ne voulait pas dire ça, il aurait voulu dire le contraire. Mais il ne voulait pas de pitié de Rogue. Il regardait Rogue avec des yeux remplis de honte, ce qui laissa le maître des potions perplexe.

« Tournez vous Potter. Je ne vous demande pas une entière confiance. Mais laissez moi au moins vous soignez sans que vous ne soyez pris de panique ! » Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, devait-il s'ouvrir à l'homme ? Juste un peu?

« Je n'ai pas de contrôle là-dessus » Rogue regardait la nuque du gosse en remerciant le ciel qu'il ne pu voir l'expression de surprise sur son visage. Il continua à soigner le jeune homme, et après ce qui sembla durer une heure, il avait fini.

« Il faut que vous en alliez » Harry ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Mais il était content. C'était une ouverture qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être possible. Harry se leva sans rien dire et s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

« A deux heure dans la salle de classe ! » Harry sortit sans se retourner. Il devait réfléchir. Il sortit dans le parc et s'assit sous l'arbre près du lac.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme. Il avait un bon fond finalement. Mais était tout de même sadique. C'était sûrement cela qui lui donnait envie de lui parler. Il n'était pas une de ces mères poules à le couver à longueur de journée et à décider pour lui.

Il passa le reste de la matinée à penser à Rogue et sa manière d'agir avec lui. Quand il vit quel heure il était il se précipita vers les cachots. La porte de la salle de classe était ouverte et il entra sans un mot.

« Comme les dernière fois Potter. Et essayer de ne pas rater cette potion. J'ai corrigé votre texte. C'est… incomplet… » Mais très bien Mais ça Rogue ne l'aurait jamais dit.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé les livres que je voulais »

« Mauvaise excuse… »

Les deux regards ce croisèrent, l'un qui commençait à se remplir de colère, et l'autre, froid avec une pointe de sarcasme. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes mais Harry baissa les yeux. Le premier. Rogue se retourna, satisfait tandis que Harry s'assit et commença à faire sa potion, réfléchissant à chaque geste deux fois plutôt qu'une. Harry brassa une dernière fois alors que Rogue s'était levé et s'approchait de sa table.

« Et bien vous l'avez enfin finie ! Mais elle n'est pas parfaite ! » Harry ne répondit rien, mais il eut un pincement au cœur.

« On va passer à l'occlumencie. J'espère que vous avez bien fait vos exercices ! » Bien sûr que non qu'il ne les avait pas fait, et Rogue le savait bien. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernier jours.

« Non monsieur je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire… Et …Et j'aimerais que vous ne vous serviez pas de votre avantage sur moi pour essayer de voir… » Harry voulait être honnête et ne pas mentir mais ne pu finir sa phrase, de peur de paraître trop demandeur.

« De voir quoi ? »

« Non rien… » Silence, un grand silence pesant était présent dans la pièce.

« De toutes façon il faudra que vous le disiez un jour… » Rogue leva sa baguette vers Harry.

« S'il vous plait » Harry ne voulait pas qu'il voit en le forçant.

« A trois. Un. Deux. Trois ! Legilimens ! »

Une belle étendue d'herbe parsemée de vallons. Oh non ! Pas ce rêve là Harry voulait vider son esprit, mais rien n'y fit, Rogue était en train de tout voir. Harry pensa fortement à un match de quidditch, mais rien. Vernon s'approchait de lui menaçant. Le décor changeait mais pas Vernon. Il se retrouvait dans son ancienne chambre à Privet Drive, un Vernon presque nu s'approchant d'un Harry qui l'était encore plus. Mais le décor changea rapidement et redevint ce qu'il était au début un pré remplit de gens et Voldemort riant.

« Relevez vous Potter ! » Harry était à genoux, se yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il les essuya et se releva pour faire face à son professeur.

« Expliquez moi » Rogue ne comprenait pas cette vision, était-ce vraiment un souvenir ?

« Un rêve » Ce n'était pas tout a fait un mensonge.

« Juste ça… » La façon avec laquelle le garçon avait dit ça lui mettait un doute dans l'esprit. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

« Faites vos exerces et rédigez moi 2 pages sur la potion que vous avez enfin réussi à faire » Rogue alla s'installer à son bureau.

« Oui monsieur » Harry regarda un moment le maître des potions. Devait-il lui dire ? Non. Il se retourna.

« Au fait ! Venez me voir ce soir à 20h… Pour soigner vos blessures » Harry fit oui de la tête et quitta la pièce pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Plus vite il s'y mettrait, plus vite il aurait fini. Il se dit qu'il commençait penser comme Hermione. Mais en même temps cela lui faisait passer le temps, et il ne pensait plus à grand chose d'autre. Mais malheureusement ce devoir ne lui prit que trois heures de son temps. Bien qu'il ait rédigé 4 pages et non 2. Il avait fait la moitié avec des vraies explications du pourquoi du comment il avait raté sa potion et les deux autres en expliquant qu'il n'était pas concentré et pourquoi. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait lui rendre les 4 feuilles. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, en pleurs. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ôter ces images de sa tête ni s'il devait vraiment le dire à Rogue. Il s'enferma dans ses songes, en espérant que quelqu'un le comprenne sans avoir pitié pour lui. Mais une fois ses pensées au bout il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, que si quelqu'un savait il aurait honte et les gens s'approcheraient de lui, mais il se feraient tous tuer s'ils s'approchaient. Harry n'entendit pas les coups contre la porte ni le mot de passe donné.

Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il vit le jeune homme sur le canapé pleurant. Une vague de soulagement passa dans son corps. Heureusement il n'avait pas fait une autre bêtise… Il s'était inquiété pour Harry quand 20h30 arriva et qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Rogue s'approcha de Harry, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Potter ? Harry tourna vivement la tête, et vit un grand homme tout vêtu de noir, très près de lui. Il sursauta légèrement.

« Pr… pr… professeur ? »

« Venez avec moi » Sans un mot ils quittèrent la pièce. Harry le suivant. Il regarda sa montre et se donna mentalement des baffes pour ne pas avoir pensé à l'heure. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du professeur.

« Je suis désolé pour mon retard » Pas un mot, rien. Le professeur disparu dans la pièce sombre et revint avec des fioles.

« Asseyez vous ! » Harry se déshabilla et s'assis. Pense à quelque chose de beau ! Un vol sur un balais, une pré d'herbe. Non mauvais… Harry avait peur, et ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi. Il savait que c'était Rogue et non son oncle, mais les gestes de l'homme lui rappelaient trop ceux de son oncle.

« Arrêtez de trembler. Regardez moi. » Harry remarqua que sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Rogue qui lui s'était déplacé pour qu'il le voie.

Rogue se disait que si Harry le voyait, il aurait moins peur. Et effectivement, ses tremblements diminuèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Rogue ne faisait plus attention au mots écrit sur le dos de Harry, il les connaissait par cœur. Quand il eut fini il se leva et alla prendre un bandage blanc, et s'assis en face de Harry cette fois il tendit une main.

« Donnez moi votre bras. Je vais changer les bandages. »

« Monsieur, je ne veux pas vous déranger… » Harry se leva et voulut s'en aller mais Rogue était plus rapide que lui et se mit sur son chemin.

« Arrêtez Potter ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez hein ? Que je vous confie à Madame Pomfrey ? Mais il n'y a pas de problème ! » La grandeur et le charisme de l'homme impressionnaient Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas et bredouiller d'une petite voix.

« Non monsieur je ne veux pas… qu'ils sachent… »

« Pourquoi ? » Silence, Harry baissait les yeux. Que devait-il lui dire ? La vérité ?

« Je ne veux pas de leur pitié… » Trop de vérité dans sa voix. Harry attendit la remarque sanglante de son professeur.

« Rasseyez vous ! » Elle ne vint jamais. Harry se rassit sur le tabouret lui tendit son bras. Mais détourna le regard. Il entendit Rogue soupirer. Et une main lui prendre le menton. Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un bond et d'essayer de se retirer de la prise. Mais Rogue lui tenait son menton et lui tournait la tête pour qu'elle soit en face de son professeur. Rogue lâcha enfin sa prise et le regarda, menaçant, comme toujours, ou peut-être pas ?

« Et pourquoi moi alors ? » Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi au monde le gosse le laissait le soigner et lui donnait même certaines indices ou faits, alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement l'aide d'autrui.

« Vous… » Harry hésita. Il repensait à toutes ces années à Poudlard. Rogue n'avait jamais changé, alors que tout le monde autour de lui changeait et le chouchoutait, le voyait comme leur sauveur. Tout le monde voyait le ''Potter'' de légende, Rogue aussi, mais il y avait aussi cette haine qui maintenant un équilibre.

« Vous m'avez toujours traité comme un autre élève… ou presque… » Un silence inquiétant, pensa Harry, il releva la tête pour côtoyer les yeux noir encre de son professeur. Pas de surprise, pas de haine, pas de sarcasme, pas de pitié, juste un regard profond. Rogue ne dit rien et se remit lentement à soigner le bras de son élève.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Voilà voilà… C'est pas mon chap. préféré… mais bon il faut construire gentiment… le prochain je pense le faire un poil plus long et plus passionnant… bisous à toutes et à tous… à la prochaine…


End file.
